Forever Dawn
by Blondenbrainless
Summary: What happens when wolves can become vampires and vampires can have babies? Will Rosalie be happy? Will Renesmee be happy with Jacob's changes?
1. Spirit Wolf

I rolled over in bed, barely awake. Last night had been so much fun, and neither one of us really needed to sleep, so we had had our fun for many hours. I was happy no one else lived in the old Cullen house.

I glanced at the clock. It was already eleven o' clock. Great. I climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man next to me. It was hard to believe that he was twenty-three years of age. But then again, who would believe that I was only five?

"Hmm? Nessie?" Jacob had woken after all. "What's the matter?" He yawned, his arms stretching behind him. His right hand hit my forehead gently. I gasped in surprise. Since when were his hands so cold?

Hearing my gasp, he stood up. He reached for my cheek, but dropped his hand as soon as it made contact. "Gosh, Nessie! You're burning up. Maybe you have a fever. You never feel warm to me." Both of our bodies ran at about 109 degrees, usually. Today, his hands seemed to be closer to 99 degrees.

"You feel cold. Maybe it's you." I turned to open my closet. Inside was more clothing than was in here the day before. I rolled my eyes. "Alice was here last night." I blushed, wondering what she had seen.

"What?" Jacob asked in disbelief. "No, she wasn't. I don't smell anything." He walked up next to me to look at the closet.

"Whoa. Someone was certainly here." He sniffed the air. "Not a vampire, though. I would smell that." He hated the supposed vampire smell that I was apparently immune to.

"Maybe it's your human nose. Try phasing to see if you can identify it." I didn't really care who it had been, but I knew Jake would want to know.

He shrugged, and slipped out of his clothes.

Out of habit, I shifted my eyes away. I heard him chuckle.

Jake took a deep breath, crouched down, and nothing happened. "Oh, well. Maybe I'm out of practice. Haven't phased in a while." He jumped back into his clothes.

"Wait a second. How long exactly has it been?" I started counting on my fingers, trying to remember the last time he had phased.

"I don't know. 'Bout a year." He walked out of the room into the kitchen.

I followed him. "The colder skin, can't smell if there was a vampire here, and can't phase." Experimentally, I sniffed the air. All I could smell was my half-human blood, and another human's blood. "Your spirit wolf. You gave it up by not phasing for a year. You're a human again."

Confusion crossed his face. "No. That's not possible. No. No." He shook his head. "No."

"We'll go to Carlisle's place. My parents are there. If they say you smell, then I'm wrong. If not, I'm right." The vampires thought that the shape-shifters smelled bad also.

"Fine. But we're taking the bikes." He had been teaching me how to ride my mom's old motorcycle for the past few weeks, and since I learned fast, he liked to ride around with me to actually travel. I kind of liked the thrill and the speed, so I didn't mind riding everywhere.

When we got to my parent's new house in Seattle, Bella greeted us at the door. "Ren! I was wondering when you were coming home. Oh, hey, Jake."

"Hello, Bella." He took a deep breath and frowned.

"Jacob, Ren, is everything okay?" She danced into the kitchen to bring us both sodas.

"Uh, we don't know." I shook my head. "Do you know if Rosalie's home?" I knew Rose hated the smell the most, and would be most likely to be able to smell it.

"Sure." She turned and walked up to the staircase. "Rose! Ren's here, with-"

I cut her off mid-sentence. "Shh. It's a test."

Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs and saw Jacob. "Oh, you're here. Usually I can smell you before you arrive, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"Do you smell him now?" I asked.

She took a cautious whiff. "Huh. That's weird. I don't smell him. Is that really Jacob Black, the shape-shifter, and all that?"

Jake and I nodded in sync. "Yup."

Edward ran out of a nearby room. "Hello. Alice went out hunting with Jasper, but she's about to come home with very interesting news."

Sure enough, a moment later, Alice burst through the door. "Edward! You saw that! What happened?" She stopped, noticing the four other people around her. "Hi, everyone." She caught Jacob's eye and inhaled. She then met Edward's eyes again.

"Yes, I smell it, too."

Jacob smiled triumphantly at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Well, I saw Jacob. You know I can't see the shape-shifters. But I saw him. What was more interesting, though, was Jake wasn't a human either." She bit her lip, deep in thought.

It only took me a moment to realize what she meant. I looked at my dad in alarm. "No. Edward, that can't be."

"What can't be? I'm a little confused right now. Did I, or did I not, lose my spirit wolf?" Jacob crossed his arms over his chest.

"You definitely did." Bella, who knew as many of the legends as I did, nodded.

"But I'm not human?" It only took him a few seconds longer than it took me. "No! That stuff's poison to me! No! How?"

Carlisle marched down the stairs, Esme and Emmett behind him. "I heard everything. That is supposedly poisonous to them, although if he no longer has his spirit wolf, he is no different from any other human."

I turned to Alice. "Who's going to do it?"

She paused and closed her eyes. "It's undecided. But it looks like you." She reopened them and tilted her head to the side. "But you're not venomous."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and giggled. "Yeah, about that." I looked around for something I could show them with. My arm would work.

I bit my arm gently, careful not to actually get any blood in my system. I didn't know how that would react.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" Edward glared at me. "Stop."

"Relax." I slowly traced the pattern with my tongue, careful to get venom on every bit.

I held my arm up for everyone to see. A thin pink scar was forming. "Vampire venom is the only thing that leaves a scar. I can make venom, or I can choose to not make venom. It's not too difficult."

Jacob turned to me. "So, your venom is going to poison my system?" He seemed to get a certain satisfaction out of that.

I saw my mom stifle a smile. She had felt the same way about Edward changing her five years ago.

"Oh, yeah, Alice, did you come into my closet last night?"

Alice groaned. "No. Who wants to kill _you _now? Ugh, not again!" She wandered off in the opposite direction, mumbling to herself.

"Um, Rosalie?"

She shook her head. "Not me."

I looked around at everyone. They were all shaking their heads, although Bella was holding in a smile.

"Okay, it was me. I wanted to surprise you. So, while you were, um, sleeping, I restocked your closet. Everything was checked by Alice. They're my old clothes that I never wear." I noticed her little slip when she said "sleeping". I gave her a warning glare, and she smiled.

"Well, thanks. I needed something new to wear. We should probably be going now." I placed my hand in Jake's back pocket, and steered him towards the door.

"Ren? You're making your father nervous." Bella laughed.

I turned around to see my Edward's mouth in a tight line. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Not you, honey. Jacob, as usual, just has some nice thoughts." He looked at Jake and raised his eyebrows. "Oh. That's nice. What a pedophile."

We both blushed, and this time Jake hurried me out the door. "He's the pedophile, not me."

The next day, Jake and I decided to visit La Push. It had been a while since we had seen anyone there. We hadn't been there since Charlie and Sue's wedding over the summer. It was the only time vampires were ever allowed there.

First, we went to the Clearwater's place, where it was only Seth and Leah living. During Jacob's later years as a wolf, Leah had been his beta, and now she was Alpha. It was funny to see her as any authoritative figure.

Seth opened the door. "Ren! Jake! How are you?" He gave me a hug, and then went to hug Jake.

"Holy mackerel, Jake? What's wrong with you? You're freezing!"

Jacob smiled warmly. "No, I'm human. It's been a while since I've phased, and you know," he let the sentence go. Seth obviously knew what Jake meant.

"Oh. Okay. Well, Leah's upstairs. She's with the puppy. Poor girl. She can't even phase back to human, not with this baby. It's a freakin' dog. She says she has no clue who the father is. But I can narrow it down to about eight, six of whom are imprinted. So we're left with two. Collin and Brady. But they are way young to be fooling around with Leah. They're eighteen, and she's twenty-five. So somebody was cheating." He seemed to be directing this to Jacob.

"Maybe it wasn't one of us. Maybe it was a normal wolf or dog. Can that happen?" Jacob seemed to challenge Seth to a fight, one that all three of us knew he would lose.

Seth shrugged it off. "We don't know. They're a lot of things that we don't know. Like if a vampire and a human can have a baby. We didn't know the answer to that before. We don't know if a wolf and a vampire can have a baby." He frowned. "Or, whether they'd want to."

"That's not an issue," I cut in. "He's human now. Calm down. Are you Alpha at this time?" Maybe since Leah had to be home with the puppy, she wasn't and Seth took her place. I knew that I would require the permission of the Alpha in order to change Jacob.

"No. Leah is. She's developed the Alpha timbre recently. But there are still the two packs. I can't replace my sister, but she's unable to act as a true Alpha. Why do you need to know?"

I hesitated, and then decided to show him why I needed to talk to Leah. I rested my hand on his cheek. "Now, before I show you this, you have to promise to be calm about it."

"It's fine. Show me."

I showed him the picture of Jake with the vampire skin and golden eyes, complete with the smell.

"No! That's like poison to shape-shifters like us! No!" He spat at me.

Jacob stepped in front of me protectively. Despite his recent changes, he still towered over the younger man. "Correction. That's like poison to shape-shifters like you. I'm human. Will be forever. But Ren's gonna stop aging in a few years, and I intend to do the same. But I need Leah's permission."

Seth shook his head. "Not gonna happen. She's in pain. Listen in three, two," he pointed to the back of the house.

Leah howled and cursed at the puppy. It was really funny how the wolves cursed. You could hear every word they said.

"Oh, well, isn't he that? His mother is a dog." Jacob joked. "I guess we consult the other pack then. Do you mind telling Sam what we want so he doesn't freak out?"

"Sure thing, bro." Seth nodded, his expression filled with sadness. "Just go."

Before we even got close to Sam's place, a large black wolf padded towards us. He was eyeing me with the utmost hatred I had ever seen in his eyes.

"Sam, you can't blame her. I haven't phased in a while, so I became human. Alice was the first to know, because she saw me. She can't see the rest of you. But I don't want to age after Nessie stops. I want to stop, too."

Sam ran off into the woods. A moment later, he re-emerged in a pair of shorts. "Jacob, I understand why. But I don't understand what you want from me. I'm not in charge of you. I haven't been for six years. Why now do you care what I think?" His expression turned angry. "Just go have your perfect little Alfemale give you permission."

"You forget you love her." I looked into Sam's eyes. "Not like you love Emily, but you love her. Just like my mom loves Jacob. You two aren't meant to be, but you do love each other like very close friends."

Jacob's expression stiffened when I mentioned her name. I knew it was just another memory.

"And exactly like Jacob loves Bella," I added.

"I love Emily more with more than my life. Leah's just, well, Leah. She's more like my younger sister who likes staring at me naked."

Jacob smiled, fully aware of what Leah did. "Well, she has the puppy now. Shouldn't be an issue. Anyway, you know what we want. Can we have it?"

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "I still don't understand why you're asking me."

"Treaty. It states that no vampire is allowed to bite a human. Kind of necessary to bite Jake if I'm gonna change him." I nodded as if it were obvious.

Jacob turned his head and stared off into the distance, his eyes glazed over. A small smile formed on his lips.

I smacked the back of his head. "Idiot. You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes and looked meaningfully at Sam. "So?"

"Treaty's void. It's a per-incident basis. They kill someone for food, we kill them. But we know they're civil."

"Correction," I added, "we're civil. Despite my physical appearance, I am a vampire, with full ability to kill. I just, like my family, choose not to. And Jake will be the same way."

Sam nodded his head. "I know. And I don't care. He knows the rules."

"Sam, I know you pretty well. Even if your brother was about to turn into your enemy, you wouldn't be like this. What happened?" Jacob looked into Sam's conflicted expression.

"Emily's pregnant. With my son or daughter. Most likely my son. I had minimal reason to hate the Cullens before, sorry Ren, but it's true, but if they turn my son into what I am, I'll never forgive them. I can't stand making anything like myself exist. It's terrible, unnatural. I now know how Edward felt about changing Bella and allowing her to have his child." His voice trailed off as he trotted away, leaving us to do the same.

About a week later, I had a very strange dream. I was hunting, and there was a human corpse lying in the woods, having just bled to death. I could smell it. I wanted it more than anything else in the world. It was still warm, and I knew it would feel so good against my lips.

I slowly opened my eyes. The smell was still there. I sat up slowly, looking for the source. It was coming from the unconscious, snoring man next to me. His blood smelled like the best food in the world, and it was there, ready for me to drink. Yet I couldn't kill the one I loved. But the smell! I dressed in a hurry, and ran out the door at vampire speed.

Jacob followed me outside sleepily. "Where are we going? Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be back in a little bit."

"I'm coming, too." He opened the car door.

I slammed it back into place. "No! Stay here. It's better for both of us if you do. Go back inside and to sleep. I'll be back soon."

"No." Despite what he said, he walked back into the house and closed the door.

I started the car and raced to the other house, trying not to think about it. I did have my own human blood running through my veins, and I didn't want Jasper or my mom to lose control.

I knocked fervently on the front door.

Alice answered happily. "Hey, Ren. Come on in." She peered outside. "Where's Jacob?"

"Uh, not here. Can you get the rest of your family to come downstairs? I need to talk to them."

"No need, little pinky." Emmett jumped over the edge of the staircase. Little pinky was his favorite nickname for me. "We're here."

The rest of his family came down the stairs in their own fashion, either riding the rail, walking, or jumping over like Emmett had.

When I was sure I had everyone's attention, I spoke. "Okay, something really weird happened earlier this morning." I hesitated. "Jasper, hold your breath."

He scowled. "Bella, you too."

My mom giggled, and held her breath dramatically, cheeks inflated.

I recalled for them my memory.

Edward stiffened, and Emmett burst out laughing. Oops, too far. I showed them the correct thought with the smell. Even Esme and Edward drew a sharp breath.

"_La tua cantante_," Edward stated. Your singer. He had taught me enough Latin when I was younger to understand that.

"Huh?" Just because I understood the words didn't mean I understood the meaning behind them.

"His blood sings for you, the same way your mother's did for me. You can change him now, or suffer."

Bella looked at him apologetically. "Still sorry for that. But you shouldn't say that to her."

I bit my lip. "I'm not ready for that. It smells so good. I'm afraid I'll kill him. I can't even do what you did. I have to breathe. But I don't want to change him just yet."

Everyone in the room paused.

"You know, some things are better as vampires, and you and Jacob should experience these things when he's a vampire." Emmett would always be Emmett. I didn't need to be my father to understand that little comment.

Apparently I didn't want to be, either. Edward coughed. "That's my daughter. She's five and he's twenty-two. Disgusting."

I shrugged. "He doesn't think much higher of you. She was eighteen, you were ninety-one. He thinks that's worse."

Bella jumped. "I was eighteen and a legal adult. I was allowed to do whatever I wanted. So can you. Do whatever you want to do."

"_Do whatever_ is right," Emmett mumbled.

I turned to him. "Do you want to arm wrestle?"

"I'd break off your arm. No."

"Ha, funny. Outside, big rock. Now." I pointed towards the door. I didn't know what brought this on, except for the fact that it was a family tradition to arm wrestle Emmett whenever his comments got too rowdy.

Smiling in amusement, Emmett followed me out to the rock where my mom had once arm wrestled him. I was only a few weeks old at the time, but I remember that Bella won. She won that time, and the time after that, and the time after that, and so on. By now, her original strength had dissolved a little, so Emmett beat her.

We got into the starting position. I pondered my options. I would make it look like he was winning, and then slam him down in defeat.

He had me about an inch from the boulder. "I win, I make worse jokes than I did with your mother. You win, it stops. Agreed?" His voice would have cracked under the force I was applying to his stone arm if he hadn't been a vampire.

"Agreed," I repeated, allowing him another half inch. I giggled and slammed his arm in the other direction. "Ha! You just got owned by a human."

Rosalie stared at me in awe. "How did you do that?"

"I haven't eaten in three days. I'm human and a vampire, so I need to eat a few times a day. If I don't, my body does to me what I did to Bella so many years back. I'm strong with human blood in me. So a half-vampire girl on human blood is stronger than a full-vampire man on animal blood. Isn't that comforting?"

"Um, Renesmee? Jacob's on his way. What do you wanna do?" Alice came in handy at times like this.

"Well, I know this sounds crazy, but I would be most comfortable if we were in a certain, um, arrangement? 'Cause I know I'm gonna project my thoughts all over the place."

Carlisle nodded. "Sure. How do you want us?"

"Well, my parents behind me to restrain me. Carlisle behind Bella, and Rosalie behind Edward. I'm a little scared of the two of them right now, but it's all right as long as Carlisle and Rosalie are there. Um, can Alice and Emmett hold Jasper back?"

Jasper scowled at me playfully. "You underestimate me."

"And can Esme stay with Jake? When he walks in, if you can kinda warn him, too?"

Esme smiled warmly. "Of course."

I followed my family back to the house, where we positioned ourselves for Jake.

Not a moment later, there was a knock at the door.

"That's Jake." It was a redundant statement, but I felt I had to say it.

Esme opened the door. "Jacob. Hi. Um, Renesmee's not feeling great. It's not such a great time for you two to be together right now."

"Esme, let him in and tell him the truth." I couldn't help but be impatient.

"Ren? You're here?" He stepped past Esme. I could feel Edward and Bella's firm grips on each of my shoulders.

"Yeah. Do you remember my dad ever telling you how my mom's blood smelled to him?"

"Sure, I guess. He said it irresistible."

"Well, it's the same way with me and you. I woke up this morning and was about to kill you. But I ran away. I ran here. They all support me and are ready to protect you from me." Great, I was out of breathe. I inhaled, the white-hot rod piercing my lungs with the sweet aroma.

"I don't think I need protection."

Esme laid a hand on his arm. "Jake, you're not a wolf. She actually is stronger than you. She beat Emmett in arm wrestling. She could kill you."

"Esme's right. I could kill you. I don't want to, though."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice elbow my mom in the ribs, and my mom nodded. "Ren, can Bella and I talk to you in the other room please?"

"Um, sure."

They beckoned me in and closed the door.

"Ren, um, I don't know how to tell you this, but, um, you're pregnant." Alice looked up into my eyes.

"What? But I've only-" I cut myself off, blushing.

"Ren, I'll protect you from Edward. He won't know until you decide to tell him or they do." Bella's voice was calm, but I could still hear her excitement.

"They?" How did my mom know all of this?

"Alice told me three days ago. I've learned how to protect only certain parts and memories, so Edward doesn't get suspicious. Anyway, you're having two children. A girl and a boy. There's another boy there that's not yours, but he looks just like Jacob. It might be Seth's kid or something though. Seth and Jake do look a lot alike."

It suddenly dawned on me. "Jacob Black! Get in here right now!" I would stand his scent long enough to yell at him.

He opened the door meekly. "Yes, my darling Renesmee?"

"Why'd you do it? You cheated on me with your cousin!"

Bella and Alice stifled giggles.

"Leah. That's yours, isn't it?" I was so mad at him. But being angry wouldn't help the way he smelled. I wished I could electrify him like Jane could.

Jacob groaned. "Yes. It's a long story," he said before he and Alice sunk to their knees. "Ow!"

I knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like a stepped into a puddle with a down power line. Or like that Kate person was around." Jake stood up cautiously with Alice.

Alice laughed nervously. "Weird. Not here."

"I was wishing I could do what Kate does, but I can't." I gestured for Jake to leave as I noticed Bella holding her breathe. I must've been telling her my thoughts.

Jacob trudged through the door, Bella behind him.

Alice only closed the door to a crack, making sure we could see out. "Ren, I think you can use other people's powers by remembering how they feel to you. Like, make everyone in that room sad about something. Remember how Jasper makes you feel when he does that." She put her hand on my shoulder.

I bit my lip and obeyed.

Jacob burst out in loud sobs. "I can't leave her! It hurts for her not to be in the same room as me!" He threw himself at the door, almost closing it.

"Edward left me!" Bella whined.

"I'm sorry. That was so painful for me, too." Edward was rested his head on Bella's hair.

"Okay, now get them back to normal. Same way."

I giggled. "Okay."

Jacob backed away from the door. "Whoa. That was weird."

"Jasper, are you okay? That felt like one of your weird flukes that you never have but I for some reason expect." Carlisle ran his hand through his hair.

Alice and I walked out of the room. "Ren did that. She can use other people's gifts by remembering how they feel to her. Like, she could use Jasper's, Kate's, Alec's probably, and any other one where the recipient feels the action."

"Pretty much," I agreed. "I could even make illusions of flying rocks and water if I study Ben for long enough." Ben was one of the many vampires who had supported the Cullens when they needed to protect me from the Volturi. "Maybe."

Jacob just stared at me in confusion. I had gone through three moods in the past five minutes. It must've been the pregnancy.

"Jacob, as I said, I'm not ready to change you. Waiting's painful, but it really is what I need to do."

He nodded solemnly. "I don't want to put you in pain. If you'd like, I can leave for a while." He was completely serious. He really would do anything for me.

"Jacob Black, you are a part of me, and a part of you is growing inside of me. I need you most right now. Don't go."

Edward gasped at this statement. "What? You're serious?" He turned towards Bella. "You knew."

"Alice told me a few days ago. Ren didn't seem ready to tell you." Bella's voice was chipper despite her apology.

"Actually, I have a better idea. I need to be with you, but I can't be around your blood. So I can use Renata's ability, maybe, to keep you a safe distance." I wasn't sure if I could keep the control, but I would certainly try.

Jasper shared a rapid glance with Carlisle. "Okay. But if you lose any control over that little trick, you could allow him closer than is safe. You do realize this, I assume."

"Of course she does, Jasper. I'm sure Ren will be fine." Esme had been quiet, but she now spoke up.

Alice gasped and Edward followed suit. Their eyes locked. Edward spoke first, his voice calm yet firm. "Jasper, make sure she doesn't feel too thirsty ever. Rosalie and Emmett, make sure Jasper doesn't take a bite out of my daughter."

Alice's eyes darted around the room. "I saw something very scary. I'm going to tell all of you so we can all watch out. You know how when Jasper feels a certain way, other people do because of who he is? Well, imagine that plus having his thoughts about how thirsty he is. You feel his thirst and know of it. We're all blood thirsty, and if Ren gets like that, Jacob's in trouble. Jasper can control it, but he's been known to be defeated by his thirst before. So we all have to make sure he's okay, too."

Carlisle spoke in a very official voice. "I will take Jasper and Ren hunting this afternoon. I trust Jasper, and so does Ren."

I smiled.

Carlisle continued. "Bella should come as well. The three of them are the weakest, I believe, but anyone that wants to take extra precautions can come as well."

"No. It's not needed. He'll be a vampire in a day or so. I still can't see who's biting him, but it'll be sometime tomorrow." Alice's calm voice reassured me somehow.

Carlisle, however, wasn't as at ease. "Well, if anyone still wants to go hunting, I'd be happy to go with them."

"Maybe we should decide who needs to go. You know, who's going to need the resistance against my blood." Jacob's voice was quiet.

"Yeah." I nodded. I looked around the room at my family. "Jasper."

He looked into my eyes. "Yes?" I didn't know why I had chosen him, but I had.

"I want you to do it. I trust you."

Edward glared at me. "What about the rest of us with slightly more control?" His tone was bitter. He truly didn't trust his brother.

"No. I'll give reasons. Carlisle, I know you'd be able to, but I don't want you to have to. Esme, you care too much. Dad, you'd hear his thoughts about me and kill him. Mom, you love him and, like Esme, would not be able to put him through pain. Rosalie, you hate him. Emmett, I'd be afraid that you'd crush him with your super strength. Alice, it's between you and Jasper, and I trust him. I want to give him a chance to prove to the rest of you that he's just as strong."

Jasper smiled warmly. "Yes. And I am very sorry for not being so strong earlier." He looked directly at Bella. "I apologize for my actions at your birthday. I realize that they caused much anxiety, and I can never truly make up for that."

"Jasper, I forgave you for almost killing me right after it happened. As for the other part, I'm just glad everyone's here. So, you can do it?" Bella flipped her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll still hunt before, just as an extra precaution, but I can do it."

Jacob shifted his weight from foot to foot, anxious. He was trying to meet Edward's gaze, as if trying to tell him something.

"Oh." Edward said suddenly. "Well, I suppose that makes sense."

"What? Is something wrong?" Esme's expression turned worried.

"It's just that Jacob doesn't truly know if this is what he wants. His son, Brennar, will grow up without him, and he doesn't want to make his son his enemy."

"Yeah, pretty much. I want to spend the rest of an existence with Ren, but it's just so backwards. Everyone else that imprinted would live longer than who they imprinted on. With us, it's backwards. But I can't ever see myself as my own son's enemy."

Carlisle laid a gentle hand on Jacob's shoulder. "You don't have to do this. There are other ways." He turned to Alice. "If Renesmee were to bite Jake, would he turn full vampire?"

Alice tilted her head toward Jake. "Venom is venom, so yeah. There's no way around it. Either grow old without her and suffer the risks of her losing control or change. I wish I could say that Brennar wouldn't have to know you were his father, but he undoubtedly will know. It's your choice. None of us can make it for you."

"Not even me." I rested my arm around his waist, a full six inches higher than my own. If I didn't think about the warm scent, it might not haunt me.


	2. Transformation

Jake sighed. "Bite me. My children with Renesmee will hopefully bond the groups, if imprinting on her hasn't. Just do it, Jasper."

Jasper nodded solemnly. "I do not believe I will desire your blood, but it is blood, and so I will hunt with Carlisle tonight."

Alice snuggled up to his side. "Not without me, you don't." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

That night, Jacob and I stood in the kitchen of the house and awaited Jasper's return. Jasper had been hunting all afternoon with Alice, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Something suddenly occurred to me.

"Alice is hunting, too. She can do it if you'd like," My dad murmured.

Jake glanced at me in confusion.

I placed my hand against his arm. _Jasper's going to feel your pain and regret doing it. My dad used to tell me how much it hurt him when Bella was in pain during her transformation. Alice can do it, though. She's okay._

"I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier. I can relax a little now. I, personally, trust Alice more than Jasper. You forget I knew what Bella was like back then. She didn't blame it on Jasper, but I did. I didn't know any better. Those prejudices are still inside me, despite how much I attempt to retain them." Jake smiled.

Edward cringed, and then scowled. "Nice thoughts. I know you can't help that, and neither can I. Renesmee will talk to you the entire time, and I'll get your responses and pass them along. This should be a little less painful since we'll have Bella's advice. She's most recent and remembers it the best."

"I don't want this to be painful for you, Jacob. When Bella gets back, she can tell us the least painful way to do this, if there is one. We all remember it, but our methods get improved every time, so we want her response. There are no issues with the treaty, right?" Carlisle opened the door to his study and strolled out to where we were.

"Oh no. It's cool. I cleared it with Sam. He's more worried about his kid. It'll be fine. Brennan too." Jake moved his arm from my shoulder to my waist.

I watched my father's face turn into the most minute scowl. "Dad, when will they be back?"

He cocked his head into the distance and chuckled. "They'll be here in a minute or so. Alice just got the news, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are trying to prepare her. She hunted to the point of being okay to do it, but she needs to mentally prepare."

Carlisle sighed. "I can't believe it. I've been doing research on possible genetics of a wolf and vampire baby, and I'm still confused, which takes a lot." He smirked. "So far, all that I'm figuring out makes them human all the way through. The vampire gene is partially recessive, and the wolf gene is most definitely recessive. Human is dominant so far. They may turn out like Nessie."

Jacob frowned at the doctor. "I'm sorry. But I'm thinking that I should be more nervous over my transformation than what my kids are going to be. They're not mutants yet, so let them be."

"My apologies." Carlisle disappeared back into his room.

A moment later, Bella and Esme appeared through the front door.

"Jasper and Emmett will be here in about five minutes. I guess Alice decided to go back and hunt again. Rosalie was supposed to be right behind us, but I guess she didn't want to leave Emmett or something." My mom kissed my dad. It made me feel like throwing up the past two meals I had eaten.

"Ugh, do you guys have to make out every time you see each other? It's not like you're getting any older."

My mom laughed and kissed me on the forehead condescendingly. "You'll understand one day."

I rose an eyebrow and made a bubble around my abdomen with my arm. "Because I'm clueless to this day."

Bella sighed. "I would tell you not to disrespect your mother, but I'm too worried about Jacob."

My dad hugged my mother to his chest. "We all are."

"Liar." Rosalie closed the door after Emmett. "I couldn't care less. I hope he feels some pain. He'll realize that we didn't choose this for ourselves."

Emmett grimaced and put his hand over Rosalie's mouth. "I care about Pinky. And if she cares about Jacob, then I care about Jacob. And so does Rose."

That was a first. Emmett never took control over Rosalie.

_Why so controlling, Em?_

"It's for her own good. Alice and Jasper are here, by the way. They're in the front yard waiting for us to tell them we're ready. Are we ready?"

I glanced at my parents and my boyfriend.

Jacob nodded solemnly. "I'm ready. It has to happen."

Bella smiled. "Just think about it. Jake and Edward won't be enemies anymore."

My dad chuckled. "We haven't been since the birth of my daughter."

Rosalie shook her head in annoyance and opened the door. "Alice? Are you ready?"

She smiled eagerly. "Uh huh. I don't think I could drink another drop. He's safe with me."

Jacob nodded. "I'm, uh, going to go lie down on the floor where I won't crack my skull open. I don't heal so easily anymore."

Alice walked over, Carlisle's hand on one shoulder and mine on the other. I held my breath.

"That won't be necessary, Ren. You can do it." Carlisle's voice was gentle.

I exhaled. "Thank you."

Alice leaned over, pressed her teeth to Jacob's neck and bit gently. She then backed away and ran to the other side of the room.

Jasper followed her. "You okay?"

Alice clenched her fists and released them. "Yeah. Just give me a second."

Jacob screamed in agony. I bent down and lay my head on his chest.

"The morphine!" Carlisle yelled. "Get the morphine!"

Bella stopped him. "No. The morphine makes it so he can't move. He'll be paralyzed during the entire thing. Don't."

"The pain!" Jacob cried. "Give me something for the goddamn pain!"

_We can't. It'll be worse. Trust Bella._

"Give him the morphine." Jasper snatched the needle from Carlisle's hand and stabbed into Jake's arm. "That doesn't only hurt him, you know."

Bella cringed. "Sorry Jasper. I forgot." She turned to Edward. "Relay information for us?"

My father nodded. "Of course."

I stroked Jacob's chest soothingly. _Just relax. Pretend you broke half your skeleton, but it'll be better soon. It's just like that._

"Ren, keep doing that. It's helping with the pain. I'll deal with the other thoughts, which he apologizes for." My dad stayed with Alice and Jasper, and Bella walked over to sit next to me.

She ran her fingers through Jake's hair. "It's okay. It'll be over soon."

I tried a new tactic. _Pretend we're on a tropical paradise. It's a nudist paradise, and neither one of us is wearing clothing. We're on the beach, lying side by side watching the sunset, and I lean over and kiss you._

He reacted to the fantasy as I had hoped he wouldn't.

"No, Jacob. Unless you stay like that for the next three days, you won't freeze like that." Edward could be helpful and embarrassing.

Jacob and I both blushed, although his cheeks were already flushed from the transformation.

"That was disgusting. You think of yourself that way?" I had forgotten my dad could hear my thoughts as well. I had gotten pretty good at controlling who I projected my thoughts to in recent days, but my dad could still hear me no matter what.


	3. Ability

**Thank you guys so much for reading and subscribing! I know the last chapter wasn't super long, and this one probably won't be either, but I'm working on it! I also apologize for taking so long. I've just been busy lately, which I know is no excuse. ******

"Am I the only one who's noticed that Jacob's transformation seems easier than any of ours?" Esme danced over to where Carlisle was standing and wrapped her arm around his waist.

My dad smiled. "He says if this is easier, he'll never give a vampire a hard time about it ever again. You know, Bella, he never thought of you as his enemy. I suppose that by the time you were a vampire, he was already imprinted on Ren, so it didn't really matter."

Bella nodded. "I never imagined Jake as able to kill me either. Ever. Only Paul had that reaction for me, and that was when I was still human."

I guessed that Jacob was remembering an incident that would've made my mom feel that way, because Edward spun on his heels to face her. "Paul lunged at you? I thought you said you didn't think they were dangerous."

Bella laughed. "Have you seen Emily Uley ever? Of course I knew they were dangerous. But I always felt protected by Jacob."

Jake, hearing Bella talk about him that way, grimaced. I knew he was trying to smile, but the pain had to have been unbearable.

"It's. Not. Unbearable. Just. Uncomfortable." He whispered.

I stroked my hand through his hair. "It'll be okay. Just wait."

He yelled.

Rosalie walked over to where I was kneeling. "He can talk? Without screaming too much?"

I nodded. "He's already been supernatural. This is just a new kind of special for him."

The front door opened. Alice and Jasper returned. I hadn't realized they had left.

"It'll only be a short while. I don't know why, but he's a fast transformer."

"Maybe we should give them some time." Carlisle led everyone out into the garage.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving them alone in here. I remember Bella's first thing she did after her transformation." My dad was being overprotective as usual.

"It's okay." I giggled. "I'm already pregnant. What other shenanigans can we get into?" I quoted one of my favorite movies.

Edward's face lit up. "Thanks, Jacob." I was used to him replying to unsaid comments. I figured this had to be one where Jake had promised my Dad that he wouldn't do anything inappropriate.

Not a minute after my parents left, Jake sat up, bewildered. His red eyes scanned the room.

"Jake?" I helped him stand up.

"Wow. How did I miss all of this? This is incredible." He looked at me. "You are incredible." His voice wasn't as husky as I was used to. I would miss that.

Jake leaned forward as if he wanted to kiss me, and then he was on the other side of the room being pinned there by Carlisle and Edward. "Not until you hunt," they said in sync.

I blushed, something only I was able to do. They were worried that he was going to bite me.

"Okay, let's repeat the last test. Jake, get over here. Carlisle, hold him back, and Daddy, if you sense thirst, help Carlisle. You know he's stronger than you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Jasper growled from the open door that led into the garage. "I don't like this."

I spun around. "I don't care. I'm a vampire, too. I'd be surprised if he could even bite through my skin. If he bites me, I'll bite him back. Now bring Jacob over here."

My father and Carlisle brought him to a foot from me.

"She smells like Nessie," he said.

"Closer." I stepped forward.

Edward's grip tightened, and I saw the fight in Jacob's eyes. Too close.

"Okay, go hunt. Take Alice and Bella. I'll stay here with Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rose."

Jacob let his breath out. "Thank you."

_You're very welcome. And when we get back-_

"Ren! Stop that!" My dad wouldn't quit.

That night, Jacob stayed at my parents' house. "You know, I had to have been blind as a human, or even a wolf. You are so much more beautiful than anyone could ever describe. I wish I was fifteen so I could share the experience with you."

I giggled and looked away for a moment. When I looked up at him again, he was fifteen. "Huh?"

"What?"

"You look fifteen to me right now. That's really weird."

He smiled. "I feel fifteen. I want you like I would've wanted you if I had known you at fifteen."

"No, really, Jacob. Look in the mirror."

We walked over to the full-length mirror in one of the superfluous bedrooms. He gasped. "Oh my!" He turned back to me. "Hmm." He gave me the once-over, and seemed to grow taller. "Your turn with the mirror."

I stepped in front of him. I looked my age for once. I was a chubby five-year old and as I turned back to look at him, I realized that he hadn't grown at all. I was just a lot shorter. "Let's go show my parents!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room, where my parents were reading.

My mom looked up. "Ren? Jake?"

Edward gasped. "What happened to you guys?"

"Jake made us younger. He could make us older too, though, I bet."

Bella smiled. "Where'd you get those clothes? They look like the ones you were wearing earlier, except smaller."

I looked down at my shirt and jeans. Sure enough, the shirt wasn't too big for my now-again flat chest, and my jeans still fit. "I guess the clothes change with the body. I don't know. Jacob, change us back to our normal ages."

He looked at me and then himself, and we returned.

I rested my hand on his shoulder. _Make my parents in their forties._

Before my dad could react to my words, his hair was receding and starting to gray. My mom's chest sagged slightly and her hair turned slightly gray as well.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Thanks, Jacob. Now change us back."

He did as they asked.

"Do you know what this means? We don't have to move as often. I know we just moved here, and I'll be a sophomore with you two and Alice, but he can make us look five, even six years old. We can start from being young again. And he can make Carlisle really look younger or older. We could be his kids if we wanted to be instead of his brothers, or Esme's brothers, or their girlfriends."

"If he can control it. It seems too new to control."

"Wait. Couldn't Bella control hers before she even was a vampire?" Jacob shrugged.

"For myself." She closed her book and set it aside. "Not for others."

"It's not something I have to maintain. I do it, and it sticks. It works. Yours, for others, you had to maintain."

My parents nodded. "Ren, you weren't a chubby five-year old. You were rather slender. Why were you chubby now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the babies- the babies! When he changed my age, what happened to them? Are they okay?"

"They're fine." Alice marched down the stairs. "That's why you were chubby. He changed your age, but not theirs. He could make them be born today if he wanted them to be."

I glanced over to him. "Please?"

"No," Edward barked. "It's dangerous to have a young vampire around a woman giving birth. Even Rosalie had trouble when Bella had you. We'll discuss it later."

I looked at Jake and smiled. "Okay. We have several months before they'd be born naturally."

Alice giggled. "You do have the time to wait, but you won't wait it."

Bella's face twisted into a confused frown. "They won't?"

Carlisle ran into the living room. "Rosalie! Emmett! Esme! Get in here!"

Rose and Emmett wandered in. "Yeah?"

"Where's Esme? Get Jasper, too!"

Esme peeked through the kitchen doorway. "Just wait, Carlisle. You're not getting any older. I'm watching Jasper fix up his motorcycle, but we'll be there in a moment."

Sure enough, a minute or two later, Jasper joined the group, with Esme right behind him. "What is it, Carlisle?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to have kids!"


	4. Babies

**Thank you to everyone who put my story on your favorites list! I started writing this the day I published the last chapter, so I'm working extra hard to update more often.**

"What?" Rosalie screamed. "No way! Really? How? When?"

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose. "Yay, our own kids."

Carlisle shushed Rosalie with his hands. "Let me explain. I found a way to morph your genetics together, but it's a tricky procedure. The combining part, not so much. The development, very delicate. We'd have to find a surrogate that would take the genetics and give birth to it. From what I've gathered, the baby will take the full nine months, but it may try to bite its way out of the mother. I don't believe the mother will be required to drink any blood." He smiled at Bella and me. "But it would be safer for Renesmee to go every day towards the end to make sure everything goes all right."

It now involved me, so my interest grew. "Who'll deliver it?"

"Probably me. But I don't believe women giving birth enjoy how cold my hands are against them. I wouldn't know."

"Who delivered me?"

Edward laughed. "You delivered yourself with my help. But we didn't do it the traditional way. I basically bit you out of her through her stomach, and you helped once you had air." He shook his head. "Boy, that was fun."

Rosalie looked down, trying to hide her shame at not being there for my mom.

"Rose, don't feel bad about wanting Bella's blood. You're not the only one. Edward wanted to drink it the moment he met her, and I wanted to drink it when she got a simple paper cut. Alice could barely take it when James had bitten her in the ballet studio. There was a lot of blood. It was only natural." Jasper shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to lose control with my baby. I don't think it can possibly be a full vampire. It would have to have blood running through its veins, yeah?"

"Of course," Carlisle supplied. "But you are strong. We all are. You heard Ren making her decision on who would change Jake. She knows each and every one of us is strong. That includes you."

She smiled. "Okay. So, back to the baby. What do you need from us, and who'll carry it?"

"If Jacob felt like making my kids a little older, than I could."

My father rolled his eyes in a very father-like way. "What did I tell you? No kids yet."

"No, actually, Edward, she needs to be free. Since Ren is going to have to be with the baby, she's going to need to pretend she's the mother. I'm going to need to use her as the temporary surrogate to get the embryo to the woman that'll carry it. And it would help if Jacob was there in the beginning to make sure the baby really will take forty weeks." Carlisle motioned to us. "Grab the delivery table. We have a baby to give birth to."

Alice cut in. "Two, actually. A boy and a girl. Have you chosen names yet?"

I thought for a moment. "Jasmine and Conan."

"Pretty." She smiled. "Where'd they come from?"

"I named the girl after the person that was going to change Jake, and the boy's name is Irish for wolf."

Alice glanced at Jazz, then back at me. "They're both great names."

I hopped onto the table and lay down. "Should I have taken my clothes off?"

"Yes." Jacob answered a little too soon.

Edward frowned at him. "Not all of it. But we do need to be able to get them out, and I assume you know where they come out, so you only need that stuff off."

I glanced at the clock. "Wow. It's three thirty in the morning, and I'm giving birth out of the blue."

Esme laughed. "Yeah, you are. You tired?"

I smiled. "I'm only a week pregnant. I'm still like I was before. I don't have to sleep." I slid my shorts off, and Jake slipped my thong off. Great. Now my father knew I wore a thong.

"Ren! You think you can hide something like that from me? It's in Jacob's thoughts every three minutes. It's not the best thought to know my five year old daughter wears a thong, but you look old enough. I'm only seventeen physically. I may have lived for ninety-two years*****, but it doesn't bother me like it would if I looked my age."

I blushed. "Great. Jacob, do your thing."

Jacob focused on my stomach, and I watched my stomach grow.

"Okay, I can't make them any older without hurting them or you. We need to force you into labor."

"Fine with me. Go ahead."

Carlisle injected a strange clear liquid into my thigh. "Now we just wait."

A few seconds later, my water broke. But the babies still didn't want to come out.

"I can't dilate you, Ren. You should be more dilated than you are, but you're not. There's no way to deliver them."

Jacob tapped Carlisle's shoulder. "How dilated do you need? I realized that I can change age without size, so maybe I can change size without age."

I turned my head towards him. "Can we try it on something safer first before we try it on my birth canal?"

He smiled. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw his pants stretch.

"Ugh! Very funny! Dad, can you slap him for me?"

Edward shook his head. "No. That was a cool trick." He whispered something in Jacob's ear.

Jake laughed and nodded. Rosalie's chest appeared to deflate and her head blew up. Her hair turned gray and wrinkles popped up everywhere.

"Ew! Ehmagawd! What did that dog do to me?" Rosalie freaked out.

The new-found gift changed Rosalie back to her snobby perfection.

"Ten centimeters, please." Carlisle brought the attention back to me. "Great, Jacob. Ren, start pushing."

I did as he asked.

"Okay, we have a head." Carlisle held whatever part of the baby he could. His hands were really cold, which made me gasp.

"You okay, Renesmee?" Bella put her hand on my forehead.

"Your hands are all freezing! Especially Carlisle's. My body runs warm anyway, so the temperature difference is more."

"Terribly, sorry, Ness. But you have your girl!" He handed her to me. She was a degree warmer than human. She latched onto my left breast and lay there for a moment, sucking on what couldn't have been pleasant. Was I even lactating?

"Yes, you are, and yes, it is pleasant. She thinks so, anyway." Edward smiled.

"Renesmee Carlie, keep pushing." Carlisle's voice sounded exasperated.

"Sorry, Carlisle."

A moment later, he handed Conan to me. Conan grabbed my right breast and nursed.

I smiled. My children. My babies.

"Oh god, I'm a grandmother at twenty-four!" Bella put her head in her hand.

"Correction: nineteen. I was twenty-six. I understand." Esme hugged her. "But it is worse for you because this is biological. Edward's only my adopted son, and he's also only nine years younger than me."

My father cleared his throat. "Ren is two years younger than me, and one day, she'll be older. She'll be eighteen, and I'll forever be seventeen."

Jacob scoffed. "What am I, chopped liver? All of us can be however old we want to be."

"Eben uth?" Jasmine pulled away from my chest and looked at her father. Her voice was soft, but young. It was difficult to understand her with no teeth, but we could tell she had said "even us".

He did a double-take. "You can talk?"

Conan sat up. "Duh. We're thpethul." They were special.

"We wanna be big kids." Jasmine climbed down the table.

Jacob scooped her up before she could fall.

"Daddy, let me walk. I tolju. We're thpethul."

He put her down on the ground and let her walk around. Sure enough, she was coordinated enough to do it.

"Thee? Make uth big kids!" Conan jumped off the table and ran around with his sister.

"Um," Carlisle started. "Now what? They're far more intelligent than even their mother. They can walk and talk not an hour after they were born."

"I'll make them two. I don't feel right making them any older. They're just infants."

"Tanku, Daddy."

They grew taller and their baby weight started to disappear.

Bella brought over a warm sponge to clean me up and helped me get dressed while Alice found clothes for Jasmine and Conan.

I plopped down on the couch when she was done.

Jasmine and Conan climbed up next to me.

"I'm hungry," Conan decided.

"I'm thirsty," Jasmine added.

"What do you guys want?"

"Steak."

"Blood."

I sighed. "Vampires. Always thirsty. What kind do you want?"

She pointed to her brother. "Can I drink his?"

"No! He's your brother!"

"Yeah I am, but you ever wonder why Dad didn't have a twin brother? They would be fighting over who was rightful Alpha. I happen to be Dad's only son, so she wants to kill me. She thinks girls can be Alphas."

"Leah's Alpha," I told them. "If you didn't want to be, Jasmine could surely take your place." I chose not to tell them about Brennan yet.

"You're not his only son," Jasmine quipped. Apparently she already knew. "Daddy cheated on Mommy with Leah, and they had Brennan. He's a month older than us."

"How do you know all of this?" Jacob sat down next to her.

"I don't know. But I'm really thirsty. Can we hunt?"

"Later," I said. "We're going to go back home for a bit, and they we can go hunt. Lemme just tell Grandma Bella where we're going."

"Stop off at Charlie's! He'd want to see them!" she called from the kitchen.

"I will!" I picked up Jasmine and Jacob picked up Conan, and we walked out the door.

***I'm starting to work on the sequel, which takes place in current times, so this had to be in 1993.**


	5. Charlie

**As always, thank you for your reviews.**

Jacob and I approached Charlie's door cautiously. I wasn't sure if he would be quite ready to find out he had great-grandkids yet.

I handed Jasmine to Jake to hold as I rang the doorbell. Poor Jake. The scent from the two of them in his arms had to be unbearable.

"They smell like musky wood. It's not entirely appetizing."

I saw a green eye peek through the window. Terrific. It was Sue.

"Jacob!" She opened the door. "Hi. Come on in."

I pretended not to notice Sue's hostility about me. _Jacob, this is ridiculous. We are a couple, and if she can't deal with it, I'm going to have to kill her._

Jake sighed, barely audible to Sue's human ears. He put Jasmine and Conan down on the floor. They sat there looking at each other and at me.

I plopped down next to them. It would be easier to talk to them privately if I could reach them without needing extra-long arms.

Jake smiled. "Sue, these are my children. Jasmine and Conan."

Sue frowned. "Huh. How old are they? They're very quiet."

"Two." He grinned at me. "Older in some ways, and younger in others."

I giggled. That was the way I had been described to Charlie as a baby.

_Stay quiet for a little while longer. And when you can talk, talk as if you're two, not twelve._ I rested my hand on their shoulders, hugging them close to me. "Is Charlie here?"

"Um, yes, of course. Yeah, he's, uh, he's in the bathroom." Her eyes screamed intimidated.

"What are you afraid of?" Apparently Jacob saw it also.

"Um, nothing." She blinked repeatedly. She noticed the eyes.

_You didn't grab the contacts from Alice? God, you're brainless. _"Oh, the eyes. I'm not going to say that it's not what you think, because it is exactly what you think. Jacob is one of us. Our children are no more vampires than they are human, and they're hardly human. They'll be wolves one day, I'm sure."

Sue shook her eyes. "You can't go around with those eyes. People will notice."

Jasmine and Conan shifted nervously under her anger.

_It's okay. Daddy used to not be able to be a vampire, and now Sue's having trouble believing that he is one. You can talk if you'd like. But be nice. _"People notice us all the time. We're perfect in every imaginable sense to them. If anybody asks, they're prescription color contacts. He'd go blind if he didn't wear them." I stood up.

_You two can stand up, too, if you'd like. But no rough-housing._

Jasmine and Conan plopped to their feet. "In case you didn't know, we're a day old. Daddy's very talented." Jasmine's two year old impression was pretty good.

Jacob growled softly. "Thank you, Jasmine."

I reached for his hand and started tracing little lines on it absentmindedly with my thumb. _Can you chill? She's only a baby. If you can't control yourself, we're not doing our tour around the rez._

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to growl at you. It's been a long day."

She looked at him with a tone. "You don't sleep!"

"Jasmine, watch your tone. You're not sixteen." Neither was I, but I was her mother.

"Well, I'm not two either! I don't feel comfortable in my body. It's disorienting being so old at such a young age."

"You're telling me this? Me, who just had two children at the tender age of five? I know, Jasmine. It's not as easy as it looks. But what are we supposed to do?" I picked her up and held her in my arms. Jacob crouched down to talk to Conan, who had just started scowling at his sister.

"I'm sorry, Sue. I didn't mean to interrupt personal conversation with Jacob."

Jake stood up, revealing his eyes.

_Before you say anything, let me tell you what to say. It'll make my dad laugh if he can hear us._

"Jacob? Are you a- no, that's ridiculous."

_Say it._

"Say it."

Charlie paused, and I could tell he wasn't sure about what he was thinking.

_Out loud._

"Out loud."

Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

_Say it._

"Say it." This time Jake was more forceful.

"Vampire?"

_And are you afraid?_

"Are you afraid?"

"Not particularly."

_Of course you're not. You're just like your daughter._

Jacob fought a grin. "Of course not. You're just like your daughter.

"Okay, what is this about, Jake? And who's the girl?"

I threw Jasmine into her father's arms and extended my hand to Charlie. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm your granddaughter."

Charlie gasped. "Are those kids yours?"

"Don't you think I'm just a little young to adopt? They're mine. Congrats, Great-Grandpops!"

He sneered. "Very funny, except this isn't. What is with the Cullen family? And Bella, ever since she joined it?"

I eyed Sue carefully. _You didn't tell him we're all vampires? Not just my fiancée?_

She sighed. "I did, but he won't listen." She had gotten very good at whispering supernatural style.

"Charlie, I don't know how to tell you this. Lemme put it this way. Jake's not the only vampire." If Charlie already knew Bella was changed somehow and that werewolves existed, why shouldn't he know what we were?

"Vampires. Of course. Did your mom know that when she, you know, was with him?"

I wasn't sure whether he meant dating, marriage, or sex, but it was the same answer either way. "Yes. She wanted to become one to be with him, and he had a few prerequisites. One was marriage, and the other was to enjoy every human experience possible, up to and including my conception."

Charlie cringed. "I don't enjoy discussing my daughter's sex life with my granddaughter and her boyfriend, who also happens to be my daughter's ex. Too freaky, Nessie. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Charlie. It's a bit overwhelming for me, too." Jacob picked up Conan with his free arm. "But, unless, you wanted to talk more, we should probably head out. We have a lot of houses to hit."

"Hey, Sue, do you mind if we bring a bunch of kids over for a bit tomorrow? There's about six kids I wanted you to meet. They're not mine, but they're great kids. Lots of fun. Do you mind?" Sue didn't know what anybody looked like when they were five, so it would be a good test for Jacob.

"Um, I guess. I don't really mind."

"Good. We'll stop by for a bit." Jacob nodded.

"Hey, Ness, Jake, do you mind if I hold Jasmine? She looks like she wants me." Charlie started to reach for her.

I read my daughter's expression. She was thirsty.

Jake stepped back. "Sorry, Charlie. It's not a good idea. Unless you wanna die. She's kinda thirsty."

"Thirsty. Okay. Whatever. See you tomorrow." He opened the front door for us.

As we stepped outside, I nudged Jake. "Forest. Now. Before my daughter decides to feed on me."

He agreed and we ran as fast as I could. Jacob was just so much faster than any of the rest of us, so he slowed his pace to match mine, still at least three times the speed of the average human.

I smelled and saw a small deer about fifty feet from where we stood. I pushed Jasmine and Conan forward. "Okay. Go ahead."

Jasmine pounced from where we stood. Her graceful leap landed her on top of the young prey.

After Jasmine was done, Conan attacked for the meat. His teeth shredded the creature until all that was left was skin and bones.

_I think there's some more behind them, if you want to go. I can stay here with them._ I held his hand, and it was cold. I would miss his warmth.

"I'm not hunting right now. I'm not thirsty, and if I let my instincts grab hold, I may hurt you or Jasmine. And it wouldn't be you." Jacob stood firm.

_Oh. Right. I get it. Does Conan smell more wolf-like to you? I'm immune to both smells. _

He nodded. "Okay, you two. Full?"

They both nodded and jumped back to us.

"Okay, we're going to go home now. You two have separate rooms from each other and us. And I'm sure your closets are already stocked with what to wear. Alice is like that."

Sure enough, they found their pajamas easily and fell asleep.

The next morning, we headed back to Carlisle's to tell them what we were planning. Of course, Alice had already told everybody, but we didn't know that.

"Get dressed in your most five-year-old-like clothing. That means nothing low cut, Rosalie," I instructed.

What they ended up wearing made me laugh. My dad was in some khaki shorts and a white tee, and my mom was wearing her usual jeans and a blouse, but her jean capris had a pink pattern on them and her blue top was lacey and girly. Rosalie was wearing a pink summer dress that came below her knees and to her collarbone, and Emmett had chosen black cargo shorts with a forest green Hulk shirt. Jasper went with camouflage shorts and a brown half-sleeved shirt of some sort and Alice wore a velvety knee length skirt with a white cami and matching petticoat. She looked the best.

Carlisle and Esme stood in a doorway, watching. "Do you really think we can do this? Make it look like we have all these children?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "They're foster kids anyway." I smiled at Jake. "Make them five. Well, actually, make Alice three and Jasper six. Everyone else can be five."

Jasper and Alice looked at me, insulted. Their insulted expressions got really cute as they became younger.

"It has nothing to do with you, personally. It's your outfits. Now, let's go."

"Do we have to?" Rosalie crossed her little arms over her chest. Her voice still sounded eighteen.

"Yes. Now, everyone practice your five-year-old voices. Alice, sound like a baby."

Everyone started lisping and making their voices more high-pitched.

"I can't do this high-pitched and lispy thing," Emmett said.

"Do whatever you can to sound five without sounding gay."

Conan tugged on the bottom of my jeans. "Can we be five, too?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, but no. Okay, everyone, let's go."

When we pulled up to Charlie's house, I realized both Charlie and Sue knew every Cullen by name. We would have to change that.

"New names! Edward, your new name is Theo, Bella's Izzy, Alice is Alexis, and Jasper is James."

Edward hissed at that name.

"Okay, he can be Johnny. Emmett is Eric, and Rose is Rachel."

Jacob groaned. "Sue knows that name. Let's use Romina."

"Fine. Everyone got it?"

Eight heads nodded from the back seat, although the ones belonging to my kids looked disinterested.

"Then let's do this."

"They're only a few days old. How do they have so many friends?" Sue welcomed us into the house.

"You know, kids of the family friends." I smiled.

"Wow. Lemme get Charlie in here." She opened a door and poked her head in. I saw a lot of flashing lights and figured he had to be watching television.

"Coming," I heard him grumble. But as soon as he saw us, his expression changed.

He knelt beside Bella, and I hoped he wouldn't recognize her. She did look slightly different than she did as a human when she was an adult, but I hoped it would be enough of a childhood change. "What's your name? You remind me of my daughter when she was that age."

"My name's Izzy." She did a good job of sounding young.

"Well, hello, Izzy. Is that your full name, or is it short for something?"

_Izzabelle should work. Don't tell him who you are,_ I practically shouted at her mentally.

"My name's Izzabelle."

"My daughter's name is Isabella." He nodded.

"Really?" Her tone was more surprised than her face.

"Yep." He stood up. "What are all of your names?"

"Romina."

"Theo."

"Eric."

"Alexis."

"Johnny."

I cut in. "And you know Jasmine and Conan."

They bobbed their heads.

"So, do you approve of their friends?" I asked Sue when we stepped into the kitchen.

"They're so much older." She reached into the fridge and pulled out some brownies. "Do they like brownies?"

"Not really. And age is all relative. I'm only five."

"True." She returned the chocolatey goodness to the refrigerator.

We walked out of the kitchen. "But overall, I approve. They seem very mature for so young."

I shared a quick smile with Edward.

_Jacob, tell them who we brought. As in, make them their real ages._

He nodded and everyone started growing.

Charlie backed away. "What's going on?"

My mom brushed herself off. "Nothing, Dad."

Charlie looked back and forth from Sue to my family. "What just happened?"

"It was a test," Bella explained. "Just to see if we could pass for young. I think we did."

Charlie just turned around and walked back to whatever game he was watching.

"Too much for a few days. I'll talk to him tonight."

"Thanks, Sue." He grabbed Conan's hand and led him out the door. Rosalie was holding Jasmine in her arms as we walked out the door.

"Well, that went well." Emmett grinned.

Five hands bopped him in the head. "Dumbass."


	6. Conception

**Sorry this took so long, but it's the first lemon of the story, and I do not know how to write good lemons. So any reviews with suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also, if you don't like lemons, just go to the bottom of the page, and I'll include a summary of the chapter.**

When we got back to the house, Esme gave everybody hugs. "How did it go? Did Charlie recognize Bella?"

"I was fine, Esme. Charlie said I resembled his daughter, but didn't suspect I was."

"Both Sue and Charlie said we were mature for five or six," Jasper reported. "Of course, most of us are over the age of 90, so we would be."

"Overall, it went well?" Carlisle smiled. "I don't have to treat Charlie after he has a heart attack?"

Jacob laughed. "No. Of course not. He seemed a little overwhelmed, but that was to be expected."

"That's good. What happened to Rosalie and Alice?"

I looked around. Jasmine and Conan weren't next to me either. "Where are my kids?" I leapt out of the house to find them as infants in Rosalie's and Alice's arms, cooing like babies.

I walked over to them. Jasmine turned her head. "Hi, Mommy."

I lifted her out of Alice's arms. "Hi, Jasmine."

Rosalie still appeared oblivious to the world, looking at Conan. Without moving, she responded, "I'll give him back. But I want a baby boy."

I wandered over to them and lifted Conan into my other arm. "We can do that today, if you'd like."

She nodded and smiled, her eyes bright. "I would." If she had been human, I was sure she would've had tears in her eyes.

I skipped back inside behind her and Alice.

"Carlisle, remember how you said that I could have a baby? Can we do that now?"

"Absolutely. Get Emmett a Victoria's Secret catalogue, and follow me." He started up the stairs.

"Ew!" Jasmine and Conan cried simultaneously. Apparently they knew why Emmett needed the catalogue.

"That's not necessary, Carlisle. If you undress Rosalie, I'll be fine," Emmett mumbled. He was trying to make his voice low enough that the little ones couldn't hear him.

From Emmett and Rose's bedroom, Carlisle called me. "I need you now!"

I hurried up and threw open the door. Emmett was still undressed and erect. I threw my hand over my eyes. "Emmett! Put some shorts on! That is disgusting."

"He can't. He needs to be like that. And I need to put the baby into you, so lie down and open up."

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed, appalled. "Not gonna happen! No, nuh uh, not, no!"

"Fine. Wait a moment." I heard the sound of metal on vampire skin and the rustle of denim. "Jake! I need you, too!"

Jacob cracked open the door and peeked in. "Good, Emmett and Rose are dressed."

I cautiously removed my hands from my face. "Okay, what do you need from us, Carlisle?"

"I need to put this inside of you somehow, and since I had a feeling you'd refuse to do it my way, I had a Plan B ready. I'm going to give a special condom to Jake and then we're going to leave you two alone."

I heard my father growl softly under his breath. He didn't like this idea much.

Carlisle tossed a small envelope at Jacob.

"Okay, that's fine, Carlisle, but not in our room. They can go back into their own room and have sex."

"Trust me, Rose, I wouldn't want to expose my bare body to your bed. I'd rather not get Emmett's cum anywhere near me." Jake grimaced.

She smirked. "Too bad there's only a thin piece of latex separating you from it." She pushed us out of their room.

We walked to the end of the hallway and I closed the door behind us. Somehow Jacob's shirt was already off.

Jake pressed his body against mine. I could feel the smooth, hard contours of his muscles through my shirt. He slid his hands smoothly beneath it and lifted it up over my head.

I growled, giggling. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I unwrapped my arms and lay my hands on his shoulders as I continued. I traced every line of his body with my lips, kissing his jawbone and neck, working my way down his chest until I was on my knees. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans carefully with my teeth, and pulled his boxers down with my hands. He was ready.

"Okay, that's it! We're going far enough away to where I can't hear her thoughts! This is so beyond disturbing!" I heard Edward complaining downstairs.

_Sorry, Daddy! I'll call you when we're done!_

I heard him growl. "She'll call us when they're done. Let's go."

I refocused my mind on Jake. I gently licked the tip of his cock. I ran my tongue over his entire dick and up his chest until I was kissing his lips once more.

He moaned and lifted me so he was inside of me.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me."

He grinned. He knew what I liked. He thrusted hard and quickly.

_So good. You did put Emmett's condom on, right?_

"I'm not stupid," he sighed. "It's on."

I stretched myself up and straddled his stone-like stomach. "That was wonderful. I should be a surrogate more often."

"Yeah, you should. It's so warm in there now. I like it. Now, do you wanna take a nap? 'Cuz that's cool with me if you do. I'll wait here until you wake up."

"No." I swung my leg over his body so he could sit up. "I feel energized and wonderful. Just hold on." _Dad, if you can hear me, get Emmett to howl. We're done._

I tilted my head to the side, listening.

A howl ripped through the air.

"That sounded like Emmett. Can they still hear us?"

I nodded. "Uh huh."

A moment later, the front door opened. "I smell a human who just had sex!" Emmett taunted.

"Ugh!" Eight collective groans of disgust echoed downstairs.

Jacob and I threw our clothes back on, and hopped down to where everyone else was.

"Alice, did it work?" Rosalie clutched Alice's arm.

"I count 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 futures. It worked."

Emmett picked Rose up and swung her around in a hug. "We're having a baby, Rose!"

"This is excellent. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow and perform the relocation surgery." Carlisle smiled.

**Okay, so Carlisle does the combining of Rose and Emmett's genetics, and they go inside of Renesmee. All is good and wonderful, and the procedure to put it into the woman who'll carry it is in the next chapter.**


	7. Karen and Dave

**I will go back to updating every weekend like I used to. Life's just been crazy... sorry! And this chapter is also probably twice as long as most of my other chapters.**

The next morning, Carlisle left for the hospital at around 4 AM so he wouldn't be seen knowing me. We had dropped Jasmine and Conan off at Seth and Leah's place the night before to play with their brother so they wouldn't be in our way today.

"Okay, so Jacob, you're going to make yourself and Ren fourteen, and make Edward about thirty-five. The three of you will come in around lunchtime?"

I nodded. "We'll be there." I tugged on Jake's sleeve. "Make the baby just old enough to where I look like I might be showing, but I'm not. You know?"

I felt my body un-age and my stomach bulged slightly.

Jacob appraised me with his eyes. "About a month. Is that okay, Carlisle?"

"Of course. See you in a few hours."

For the rest of the morning, Alice and I picked out clothing for everybody to wear. For a vampire, she wasn't very tidy, and shirts were flung across the room like a tornado passed through.

"Renesmee I want you in a pink cashmere maternity top but not too maternal still young and I want Jacob in a very casual outfit Edward needs to wear dress pants and a tie because he's supposed to be on his way back from an interview with an attorney's office ugh!" When Alice got excited, she spoke so fast that she didn't seem to understand grammatically where she's supposed to pause for a comma or period.

She threw a DD bra into my arms. "It's Rose's. Jake should have fun getting you to fit into it. Pregnant breasts can grow up to two cup sizes, you know. Especially in a young mother."

"Alice, when I looked fifteen, a year older than I look now, I was a B cup. Not a C. This thing is huge."

"Just put on what I give you. Here, I have some jean cutoffs that will look good on you." She flipped the short denim into my hands.

"Oh please. My dad won't let me out in these. They'll barely cover my ass."

"Do as I say. I can't find that cashmere thing I was looking for, but this cotton shirt will work nicely."

The top she was referring to was low-cut enough to emphasize my chest, but loose enough to look like I was trying to conceal a pregnancy. It was the most unflattering shade of cerise.

I shook my head and got dressed. "The shirt is longer than the shorts. If I'm pregnant, I'm not going to wear anything this short. Hand me something knee-length."

I peeled off the shorts and grabbed the new pants from Alice's hand. "Now I'm dressed. I'm gonna go have Rosalie do my hair." This was a common procedure if we had a special event. Alice would dress me and Rose would fix my messy locks.

"Okay, that's fine. I want your dad next."

Edward knocked on the door as I was about to open it.

"Your turn." I ran into the next room to find Rose.

"Okay, little one. I'm going to put it in a sloppy pony, because you need to look like you'd rather be sleeping." She wrapped a scrunchie around my curls and hair sprayed it in.

She pulled her head away, looking at me from further away. "Yeah, lemme add a little color to your cheeks. You need that pregnant glow."

I growled softly as she applied the bronzer. _Are you trying to tell me I don't glow?_ It was easier for all involved if I spoke to her that way instead of moving my head as she applied my makeup.

"You do, but not in the same way. When your mother first came back from Isle Esme, she had the glow. Then you got bigger and started drinking her blood, and it went away, but she had it." She handed me a small mirror. "Look."

The girl in the mirror couldn't have been me. Her face was blemished and human, and she seemed young and defenseless. She smirked. I'm far from defenseless.

"Wow, you did an amazing job on my make-up. How do those zits look so real?"

"Jake gave you those. Just like he gave me those wrinkles, he gave you acne."

I looked over my face again, satisfied. "Okay. Thanks, Rose." I hopped off the bed. And out the door.

Edward was already dressed in black dress pants, a nice button-down, and a tie that looked like it was made by a three-year old. The tie itself was a nice white one, but badly drawn stick figures and people covered the silky material. He still didn't look familiar at the age of forty, but I would get used to it.

I laughed. "Who made that?" It wasn't me.

"As far as the rest of the world knows, you did. Between us and the rest of the family, it was Claire. She made it for Jake and he offered it up for the occasion."

I stifled a giggle. It was probably Quil's idea to give it to Jacob.

"Actually, it was Claire's. Quil just didn't stop her. It was a few years ago, too."

Jacob walked out of Alice's room, frowning. "Do I have to dress like a delinquent?" He had on a t-shirt and shorts that showed more of his black boxers than the world wanted to see. Well, I wouldn't have minded seeing more, but that was just me.

"Ren," my dad warned, "if you think like that again on the way to the hospital, I'm not driving."

"Sorry, Edward. I have to remember to call you Dad, too. So, come on Dad, let's go."

As we pulled into the parking lot, Edward started listing off everything we needed to remember. "Jacob, look regretful and pained during the entire experience. Act like Jasper does around humans. Renesmee, call me Dad. Both of you are fourteen and human. So no saying that you're thirsty. And we may have to eat at the hospital, so Jacob, swallow it like a man and puke like a bulimic when you can get to a bathroom. If anybody asks, it's a physical habit that you're trying to get rid of. Call me Mr. Masen, too. Ren is checked in as Renesmee Masen so we don't show ties to Carlisle, who, by the way, needs to be referred to as Dr. Cullen, not by his name. Everybody ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Masen."

"Sure, Dad."

My dad checked me in as Jacob and I sat down next to each other looking regretfully at my belly. I even wrapped my arms around my stomach like Jake had told me my mom had done when my dad left her.

"Masen?" A young RN peeked her head out the door. "We're ready for you."

We walked down a long hallway to where I would be taken care of. _Don't shake hands with anyone until I say it's okay. I'll create a warmth illusion. _

We reached a door and I made it warm before my dad's hand reached it.

He looked back at me and nodded. It had worked.

_Okay, go ahead. I'll take care of temperature differences. It doesn't work on me, though. So I'll bear Carlisle's freezing hands. _I made sure Jacob, Carlisle, and Edward could hear me.

"Dr. Cullen." My dad reached out for Carlisle's hand as if they had never met. "My name is Mr. Masen, and this is my daughter, Renesmee, and her boyfriend, Jacob. We heard you could help us."

"Absolutely. I heard you wanted to keep the baby, Renesmee? But you just got over the flu and didn't think you were strong enough?" Well that would work as an excuse.

"Yeah. I love Jacob, and I want to have his baby as mine. But I'm only fourteen and I just don't think I can do it."

"I see. And how are you, Jacob?" He shook hands with Jake, too, as if they had never met. Vampires made good actors.

"Fine, sir," he mumbled.

"That's wonderful." He led us to another room where a woman and her husband sat, waiting.

"Dr. Cullen. Hi. My name's Karen." The woman stood to shake his hand. Luckily, it was warmed. "Is this the family that's going to help us?" Her accent sounded like it was from New York. I examined her. She looked like she had a nose job.

While his wife talked to Carlisle, the man came to talk to Edward. "I'm Dave. Dr. Cullen said that if she carries a baby, she will be able to have children again. And we didn't think she could get pregnant, but she didn't want to adopt. She wants to carry it. Dr. Cullen says he can put an embryo inside of her to carry, but I'm not taking care of my pregnant wife unless it's my baby she carries. Or if it can help us have a child of our own. I don't know."

"Well, that works out well. My daughter's pregnant, and she wants her baby, but she's not strong enough to carry it. She just got over the flu."

Dave glanced at Jake. "You the father?"

He nodded. "I love her. I wanna take care of her and our baby."

He patted Jacob on the shoulder. "Good kid."

I had my arms around my waist again. _Edward, how long is this going to take? I have to get back to Seth and Leah's to pick up the kids that are actually mine! Carlisle, hurry it up! _I knew I didn't have to worry about Dave or Karen overhearing.

"Okay, well, time is essential on this, so we need the men to leave the room. Dave, Mr. Masen, Jacob, we need privacy."

After the door closed, Carlisle spoke again. "Okay, so what we need to do is remove the baby from Renesmee and implant it into Karen. If you could, please remove your pants and sit in one of these chairs. And feel free to ask any questions at any time." He paused.

_How are you going to cut me open? I have vampire skin! Nothing can penetrate that except your teeth, and I do not feel comfortable with your teeth down there._

"How are you going to cut the baby out? Is it safe to do that?" Karen asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course it's safe." His eyes flicked to me. "We'll also have special tools to assist us with anything out of the ordinary."

I was impressed with his answer. It would sound normal to Karen, but it had special meaning to me.

"First we need to put both of you under anesthesia. I'll take care of you first, Karen. Yours is stronger and will take longer to wear off." He injected a strange clear liquid into her arm.

Almost immediately, her body slumped in the chair.

"Okay, she's out. I need to get it out of you. As you mentioned, no knives or needles can puncture your skin, so I'll need you to push it out. I'll induce labor like I did the other day."

"I'm just wondering, Carlisle, but how did you induce labor before? Was it a special needle?"

He nodded. "Made out of vampire teeth. Made it myself."

I sat back. "I'm ready for you, doc."

He plunged the needle into my arm again. My body didn't have all the defenses it would've needed if it was my baby, so it was easier to deposit the embryo into Carlisle's gloved hand.

"Excellent. Can you hand me that plunger-looking thing with the handle?" He gestured his elbow toward the odd contraption.

Carlisle placed the embryo in the tiny plunger on the end of it. It was just the right size to fit.

"Okay, now I need to shove this as far into her as it can go. Grab my opener for me, will you?"

I sighed. "This is sick." I placed it carefully where it needed to go.

"Great. Lemme just put this in, pull the trigger, and push the button," Carlisle mumbled.

Karen's body arched in her seat, but she remained unconscious.

"Okay, it's done. Get back in your seat and pretend to be unconscious. Breathe really slowly and shallowly."

"Got it." I climbed back and played comatose.

I heard Carlisle inject the caffeine supplement into her, and she stirred a moment later. "Dr. Cullen?" she asked. "Am I pregnant yet?" Her voice was weak. Maybe the anesthetic was too strong.

At a volume barely audible to my own ears, Carlisle said, "Wake up."

I fluttered my eyes open and made a little noise in the back of my throat. I inhaled deeply and sat up. "Dr. Cullen? Did it work?"

"It was very successful. Now, if you could each get dressed again, I'll let the fathers in. All three of them." He smiled at this own joke.

Edward and Jake came in first. I knew Jacob smelled the blood, and I knew we had to get out quickly.

I ran weakly to Jacob and hugged him. _We'll get out of here soon. Then we can go hunt, kay?_

He grimaced appreciatively.

Dave came in last. "Do I have to take care of it yet?"

I eyed my father in disbelief. Was Dave really this much of an asshole?

Edward nodded slightly. Wonderful.

"Okay, well, you can just pay downstairs while I talk to Karen and Dave." Carlisle opened the door for us to leave.

When we got downstairs, Edward told us to wait in the car while he paid. I knew it would be much faster to race home than drive, so once we got outside and no one could see us, we ran home, giggling. Of course Jake won. He was a vampire, while I was human. Well, at least more human than he was.

Edward arrived home maybe a half hour after us. "Karen and Dave have weekly appointments. According to Carlisle, since the embryo didn't grow much in the first day you had him, he will probably grow at a human rate. But toward the end, you and I will go to confirm he won't bite through."

I nodded. "Great. Works for me."

**Thanks for all of your reviews. **


	8. Panic at the Power

**School just started for us Floridians! So it may be longer in between each chapter. Sorry!**

Eight and a half months later

"Ren! Jasper!" Alice ran through the front door. Her silky blouse was somewhat torn from hunting. "Go to the hospital! Now! Just run!"

I looked up from the picture I was drawing of Jacob. "Huh? Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Just go! I'll follow you!"

Jasper ran to her side. He had the expression on his face that usually meant he had been surfing the Internet with Emmett looking for porn.

"Go!" She flung the door open. "Jake, come too."

He raced to my side and lifted me into his arms as he ran after Alice and Jasper. "What's up, Alice?"

"There's something wrong with the baby. He's going to double in size today."

"Oh my god. How?" Jasper looked nervously from Jacob to Alice.

"We don't know. We may need Jake to make him smaller again. It's so close to birth."

"Age adjustment for us. We'll be fourteen. You two wanna be seventeen?" Jacob flipped me onto his back.

"Sure." Alice smiled. "By the way, Jasper is Ren's brother and I'm his girlfriend. I need his shirt. We'll pretend he was working out or something." She reached her arms over her head so Jasper could put the shirt on her.

We ran into the hospital at a human pace and into the room where Karen and Dave were waiting for Carlisle to talk to them. They waved hello.

Jasper mumbled in my ear, "Total loss of senses." He wanted me to give them an illusion.

I smiled and gave them both a hug at the same time, using my ability in its strongest form.

They slumped in their seats at the exact second that Karen's abdomen popped.

"Cloning is a useful ability," Jasper remarked. He must've sensed the extra being.

"How do we reverse it?" I asked.

"Talk to them. Convince him to un-clone himself."

"I'll try. But I don't know. I may need Jasper's help with his emotions." I slid my left hand from Dave's shoulder to his knee and from Karen's shoulder to her belly, maintaining contact to keep the illusion strong.

_Ethan, you need to get rid of your clone._

"Ouch. He's mad at something. I'll calm him down."

_Ethan, really. It's important. If you want to be born, you need to get rid of the other._

"He's calm, but I'm thinking he's being stubborn like his mother. Threaten him."

_Ethan, if you don't get rid of it, I will. And that might hurt you. For your own good, get rid of it._

Karen's belly remained engorged.

_Fine. Have it my way. _I imitated Jane on him at a low level.

Karen's belly shrank rapidly.

"He's hurt by it. Upset, I'd say. But it's all good."

_Don't do that again, okay?_

Carlisle opened and closed the door lightly. "How is everything?"

I slid my hands back up to their shoulders and pretended to hug them. "Carlisle, leave. When Alice tells you to, walk in the door. Just trust me."

He obeyed, smiling.

I took the illusion off and Karen's and Dave's eyes opened. "This is my brother, Jasper, and his girlfriend, Alice. We were on a double date and just wanted to stop by. How have you been?"

"Great, thanks," Karen responded. "Why is Alice wearing your brother's shirt?"

I turned around like I hadn't noticed. "Oh, why is she wearing your shirt?" I couldn't think of any good reason.

"She made a mess of her shirt and had to throw it away, so I gave her mine."

They nodded. "Oh, alright."

Alice did something behind her back and Carlisle walked in. "Oh hi, Ren. I didn't see you. Where is your father?"

"He's at home. My brother and his girlfriend and Jake and I were double dating and wanted to stop by."

"Great. Would you like to stay a while or does Alice need to get home?"

Apparently, Alice caught Carlisle's hint. "My parents need me. They don't want me out past four because Jasper and I want to have children and my parents say I can't. So they want to talk about it or whatever. And we have to walk back to his car so he can take me home. Thanks though." She wrapped her arm around Jasper's waist and gently steered him out the door. Jacob, playing the part, looked at me for a moment and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, alright then. See you in a few weeks when he's born?"

"Sure. Thanks, Dr. Cullen."


	9. Abnormal Birth

**I apologize about the last chapter, those of you who get the story alerts. was just malfunctioning for a while, and it's supposed to be fixed now. So, if it's not, and this doesn't appear as the ninth chapter, send me a PM and I'll try to fix it. Also let me know if it still shows as being K+. I've been trying to change it to T for obvious reasons, but it wasn't sticking. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

"Rose, Emmett, are you two ready to become parents?" Alice asked excitedly the day Damon was due.

Rose grinned, her eyes bright. "Yeah. I mean, I got a small taste of motherhood many years ago when the baby's birth mother was unable to take care of her due to some powerful transformations." She eyed my mom. "But this is for real. I'm really excited. But I wanna see him be born." Rosalie turned to me. "Is there any way we could be there?"

"Well, it depends who's gonna be there. Obviously, Jake and I need to be there, and Edward should be there. Jasper and Alice don't need to be, but they could if they wanted to. Esme can't because everyone at the hospital knows who she is. The age disguises work for the rest of us, but unfortunately, we can't do anything for Esme. My mom could be there, but we'd need a character for her. If she's there as my mom, Karen and Dave may wonder why she didn't come before. So she can stay home and watch her real grandkids." I tilted my head to the door to make sure they were sleeping. They were. "We can pretend she's dead, but you two can be the proud great-grandparents. Make you in your fifties or something." I giggled.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

The call came at about nine AM, and after we were dressed and aged appropriately, we all piled into my Dad's Volvo for the ride to the hospital. It was a little cramped with the five of us, but it worked. They brought us in immediately.

"Push!" Carlisle was saying. "We have the top of a head. Push, Karen, push."

After the nurses took him away to do what they did and returned him, Karen handed the blue blanketed monster to me. I rocked him gently, smiling as if he were Conan in my arms.

I didn't need the other part of Jasper's ability to feel Rosalie's longing for her son. "Maybe Damon's great-grandma wants to hold him." I had never seen such gratitude in Rose's wrinkled eyes as I gave her her son.

As much as I saw the adoration in everyone's eyes when I was a baby, my parents hadn't wanted a child for many decades before I was born. Rosalie had and the adoration was immense.

Dave laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this baby was loved more by his great-granny than his own ma."

We all laughed at his poor joke, a single "ha."

One of the nurses peeked her head in. "Dr. Cullen? Can I speak to you?"

Carlisle turned. "Yeah, of course. Come on in."

"Privately?"

I looked at my dad, who tipped his head in the direction of the door, telling me to follow Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I really need to speak to Dr. Cullen privately. I would like it if I could speak to Mrs. Baker also, but I can't."

"He's my son. I may not have given birth to him, but he's still my son with half of my genetics. Karen was just a surrogate of a sort. He's my son. I need to know what's so important about him."

She glanced at Carlisle for permission.

"Miss Masen may come with us. It is her right to know."

I followed him out into a room that resembled a lab.

"His temperature is running at 100.1. Too high. It's unsafe. Also, he has teeth and he bit me. I bled quite severely. That's very alarming."

Carlisle lowered his eyes. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath, low enough to where the nurse wouldn't be able to hear. He shifted his expression into thought and looked up. "I don't know. That is very bizarre, but it's very warm where he just came from. I'll take his temperature myself when most of the crowd has cleared. As for the teeth, he may have teeth, but I doubt he could bite through skin. You probably cut yourself on something." He turned to me. "Go get him."

I brought him to Carlisle, who picked him up and pressed his finger to Damon's front teeth, which did exist. As we knew, his teeth made no purchase at Carlisle's skin.

"It's fine. I'll allow the Masens to take the baby home today while Karen recovers. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, Giselle. Gather your mind."

When we got home, Jacob aged us back to where we were supposed to be.

Rose was still holding Damon, and Emmett was standing over her. "Aw, a baby of my own with my own genetics. Look, he has your eyes and mouth, and my hands, and that perfect skin tone. And- what is that in the center of his face?"

"That would be a nose," Jasmine interjected. She and Conan greeted me with hugs.

"Yes, I know it's a nose, but it's not normal. It's all big and strange-shaped. Not mine. Not Emmett's. Whose?"

"Karen. She had a nose job. I remember because when I met her I noticed the skin on her nose looked different, like she had had a nose job. Something in his genetics probably got messed up and he ended up with her nose."

Rosalie looked at Carlisle, who had just walked in the door. He was supposed to be taking the afternoon off anyway, but the birth took longer than expected. "The genetics were faulty. They got mixed with the surrogate's. He has the biggest, most hideous nose I've ever seen in my life."

Edward cut in. "Rose, you may want to be careful what you say around him. He's very smart. He understands what you're saying."

"He's a baby. He may be smart, but I have a week yet before he really knows."

My dad shook his head. "Fine, have it your way."


	10. Impossibilities

**You're not seeing things. This is the first chapter of the story written in Jake's POV! Yay! And so soon! Less than a week for once! The Internet had gone out at work on the day that I had posted that last chapter, so I was able to work on most of this chapter then.**

Jake's POV

The next day, I took Jasmine and Conan over to the Uley's to see Emily's new baby. I figured with all of the crazy stuff with Damon, they deserved some good quality time with their dad. And I really wanted to see Sam.

Embry opened the door, which surprised me. "Jake!" He looked me up and down and sniffed. He wrinkled up his face. "Jacob. I'm guessing you want to come in. That's fine. I was leaving anyway." I could see the hurt behind the anger.

"You know what, little girl? I'm allowed to be upset. Don't tell me what to do."

"Don't talk to my daughter that way. She didn't say a word to you. I would've heard it."

"You must be deaf. She definitely just told me that I couldn't be mad at you just because you were a vamp. But she doesn't control me. You don't even control me. Sam does, and Sam only."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Embry refused to obey Leah, the Alpha I had chosen? That just didn't happen.

I shook it off and walked through the open door. Emily was sitting on the couch holding a cerulean bundle that I assumed to be her son.

Jasmine wandered over to them while Conan stood by me. I guessed he was trying to act like the man and talk with the other "men" but he may have just had something against the Uley boy.

"Is this your baby?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "This is Christopher." She uncovered his head, and I saw him turn toward Jasmine.

Conan and Sam gasped and turned to the trio and held there for a good two minutes. After they recovered they both turned to me and shook their heads, Conan's in disbelief, Sam's in anger.

"What happened?" I asked. I felt strangely out of place.

"A baby who's barely ever heard of shape-shifters just committed a shape-shifter act on your daughter." Sam's voice boomed.

I glanced over and saw Jasmine and Christopher's eyes locked together. I could almost see physical lines connecting them, like millions of cables-. I stopped and realized what I was describing.

"Impossible." I shrugged and shook my head. "No, can that even happen?"

"Apparently. This twin telepathy thing's getting annoying though. It's like I felt it."

I nodded absentmindedly. Sam had felt it too. And Embry had heard her say words I didn't hear.

"Jasmine!" I called. "Can you come here?"

She broke her eye contact with Christopher and tripped to Conan's side. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello. Jasmine, honey, do you know what just happened?"

"Uh huh. Chris imprinted on me."

I glanced at Sam nervously, then back at my daughter. "How do you know that?"

"'Cuz I know how it feels to imprint. It was like that, only different. Instead of the little strings puling me to him, it was like I had all these little strings pulling him to me, only he doesn't walk 'cuz he's only a baby."

I nodded. "How do know what it's like to imprint?"

She met Sam's eyes quickly. "Sam's brain told me so." She looked at me with new excitement. "I can talk to people's brains. But it's only the wolf-people like Chris and Sam and Embry and Brennar and Seth and Leah. Conan, too, but he's kinda cold like you. Not as cold, but still cold."

"Cold?" I asked.

"Yeah, like you're a wolf-person. But it takes a lot of energy to talk to you 'cuz you're cold, and it's like I need to defrost you before we can talk. Conan's not as cold. He's just cool."

Conan grinned. "When we go to see Brennar, we talk to him. Seth and Leah don't know."

"You can talk to him too?"

"Through Jasmine. She hears and says everything to us."

"Sam and Leah haven't mentioned anything like this. They don't know. You'd think that as soon as they phased, they would see it in Brennar's mind, but I guess not."

"Brennar's special. He learned how to hide his thoughts when he was young. So if he doesn't want Leah to know something, he just doesn't think about it when she's a wolf." Conan shrugged.

"Wow. So Christopher did imprint on you?" Sam's eyes softened.

"Chris. Yeah, he did. Imprinting is about more than just love. It's understanding of each other. I understand him really well at this young age, so he imprinted. But we're friends. It's not something gross. Quil and my father, but Quil was worse, imprinted on babies when they were seventeen or eighteen. Luckily for my dad, my mom was about four or five years away from wanting love, as opposed to Quil, who has to wait an additional five or six years for Claire. We're both like babies. I'm only about a year old, even though I look five or six, I'm not."

Sam sighed. "Okay. All right. Fine. My baby imprinted on your baby. Great."

I could see that he needed some time alone with Emily to process all of this. "Well, we should be going." I put my hands on each of the twins' shoulders and guided them toward the door.

A short cry came from the couch.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Jasmine pulled on my hand.

"I don't know."

"Please?" Her lower lip trembled slightly.

"Soon. I promise."

She looked over her shoulder at Chris and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Okay. We can go." Jasmine lead the way out the door of the Uley's.


	11. Sex and Fear

**This chapter is another lemon. I happen to like lemons more when they're told from the guy's perspective, so I'm writing one that way. If you don't like lemons, I apologize.**

Jake's POV

When I got home with the kids, Alice and Renesmee were huddled around Rosalie, who was holding Damon.

"He's so cute," Alice cooed.

Rosalie placed her hand over the center of Damon's face. "Now he's cute. Do you think I could convince Carlisle to give him a nose job?"

"Is it really that big of a deal, Rose? Nobody's perfect, even vampires." She stood up and walked over to us. "I love my kids' quirks. Even the one that talks to animals and can make a baby imprint."

Jasmine blushed. "How'd you know about that?"

"Grandpa told us. And I know you two. I love you two." She knelt down and hugged them. Then she stepped around them and kissed me passionately, tangling her fingers into my hair.

"Not in front of the kids," I whispered.

_Don't worry. I promise Alice will watch them._ She unwove her hands and gave me a seductive wink before she flew upstairs.

I looked behind me quickly to see Alice wince and grab Conan and Jasmine protectively. Good. I followed my sexy seductress.

When I opened the door, I saw Ren sitting on the bed in a black, lacey thong and an equally provocative bra. She was on her hands and knees, her knees spread wide like she was waiting for me, rocking forward and backward, licking her lips like they were already covered in my jizz.

I peeled off my shirt and pants and lay down across the bed.

Ren tackled me, her perfect chest inches above mine.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. I could feel her hard nipples through her bra.

She pushed herself up and slid down to my rock hard member. She then began to lick, slowly at first, running the tip of her tongue against the tip of my cock, and then she ran her tongue along the bottom.

I moaned quietly. "So good," I whispered.

She kissed her way back up to my lips. It was my turn to make her feel as good as she made me feel.

I kissed down her chest, licking each nipple separately, and then worked my way down.

_Jake, don't._

I paused and looked up at her. "I want to."

"No, I'm telling you not to. I, I, I don't want you to."

That confused me. Why wouldn't she want me to make her feel good? "You used to let me."

"Before you changed." She showed me her fear as I lay down next to her. _Imagine if you were giving me oral and I had just gotten my period the week before. I smell and taste like blood. You lick and lick and lick me raw, and then, without even realizing it, bite me. You taste the blood again and drink and drink until you realize that there is no more, and I'm dead._

"That wouldn't happen. I'd have some control. You don't smell like food to me. I'm not even attracted to the scent of your blood. Yes, you smell nice, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. I love you."

"You could. My fear is that you wouldn't stop. I wouldn't heal until you removed your teeth for a moment. And it doesn't matter if you love me too much to kill me. My dad almost killed my mom, and he loved her."

"I would stop. Anyone can stop. Your dad stopped. He loved her too much to kill her. Same goes."

She nodded and giggled. "And you're tongue's cold. I always give you oral before intercourse to warm your junk up. It's very uncomfortable, something cold in there. I'd imagine it's like putting a popsicle in your butthole."

I hid a smile. "Yeah, that's pretty bad." Seeing the look on her face, I continued. "Embry dared me to do it once. He was joking that I was more jealous of Bella than Edward. So he made me stick a popsicle in my ass to 'see how it felt to have sex with a vampire'. Very cold. " I made air quotes with my fingers.

She laughed and looked around the room. Her clothes were in a neat stack next to the closet, and mine were flung on the ground by the door. "So I guess I pretty much just ruined the mood."

"Not so much. We could continue from where we left off, without me giving you that extra pleasure. I think there's a heating pad in the closet somewhere."

She shook her head. "Nah. Let's just get dressed."

When we got downstairs, Edward and Jasper looked at Renesmee in disgust. Edward had heard our entire conversation, no doubt about it, and probably had heard her fear also. Jasper just felt the mood change.

Rosalie had moved to the armchair with Damon with Jasmine was sitting on one of the arms. "Renesmee, dear, you are one fucked up individual." She turned to my daughter's astonished face. "Sorry sweetie."


	12. What the Heck?

**Well, I hope everybody's enjoying life. Life is good. Just throwing this out there since a lot of stories I'm reading state this, I don't own any of the characters. Except for Jasmine, Conan, and Damon. Jasmine and Conan are literally my captives. They're currently tied to some chairs in the middle of my living room, plotting on how to escape. To the story!**

Ren's POV

The next day, we left Jasmine and Conan at home sleeping while we went to the Cullen's.

Since for some reason I still didn't have a key of my own, Jacob reached up and grabbed the one above the doorframe to unlock the door.

I walked in and Alice and Bella were standing there, rocking back and forth on their feet and smiling innocently.

I groaned. "You two look like Jasmine when she wants something I don't wanna give her."

"You're not going to want to give Alice what she's about to ask for." Edward walked out of the library.

I eyed my mom skeptically. "Bella, if Alice and I were in a fight over whatever this is, whose side would you choose?" If she was on my side about it, then Alice could wait. If she was on Alice's side, I would have to give in.

"I'd be Switzerland."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Really, Bella? You're still Switzerland? Don't you want to move somewhere else in Europe? It's always Switzerland."

I put my arm around his waist. _It's okay, babe. I think it's an expression. She just means she's neutral._

"I know what it means. She's been saying it for the past eight years. It's getting annoying."

I nodded, confused. "Okay, whatever. All right, Alice, what do you want?"

"A baby."

"Okay. You can have a baby. What's wrong with that?"

Jasper cleared his throat. I could feel that he was already trying to calm me down before he spoke. "You're pregnant. Again. Edward said that you wanted to keep your next baby full term, but Alice wants a baby now."

I flipped Jasper's ability back at him so I could fight back. "I'm not carrying another baby. I messed up the last one, and I'm not doing it again. I'm carrying my kids and my kids only." There had to be someone else to do it. Leah, Sue, maybe even we could let Grandma Renee in on the secret.

"I'm not letting the first one anywhere near any of us, the second will refuse, and I'm not telling the third. Bella's choice." My dad shook his head fervently.

"Who else is there?" I sighed.

"Emmett, no. Don't even think about that. That went so far beyond disgusting. Even for you, I'm surprised." Alice must've seen what Emmett was about to think.

"It was worth a shot," he mumbled.

"Renesmee would never have agreed to let Jasmine do it."

My breath caught in my throat. Jasmine? My baby daughter? "No. And if you suggest something like that again, I swear, you will be sorry." My mind was racing with all of the violent things I could do.

"Sorry."

"Okay, let's seriously think. Who do we know that can carry a baby?"

"Alice can."

I turned to my mom, who had made the comment. "No one can read your mind. Explain. Haven't we established that vampires can't do it?"

"With your help. Can't you make a warmth illusion?"

I shook my head. "For babies and older. Illusions deal with perception. An embryo has no perception. It needs to actually be at the right temperature, not just think it's at the correct temperature. Keep thinking."

"No dogs," Rose added.

"You know what? I'm asking Sue. Charlie may not side with me, but he will side with Alice. Grandpa Charlie loves Alice."

"Sue doesn't like us much, Ren. She tolerates you, Bella, and Jake, but she doesn't like the rest of us much." Alice hung her head.

"Okay, well, let's ask Carlisle. Because I don't even know how the process is going to need to work for the baby to be normal."

"Let Ren carry it! For the entire time!" Carlisle called out. He opened the door to his office. "What messed Damon up was the movement, not Ren's temperature, as I originally thought. Let her carry it for the entire time. She'll carry both babies full-term."

I eyed Jake thoughtfully. More sex?

"No, Renesmee. No. We've all heard enough. Go back to your house and pick up the kids. Jasmine wanted to hang out with Claire. Let her do that." My father frowned.

"Whatever. I'll be back in a few hours."

Jasmine's POV

I woke up to quietness. Conan was still asleep in his bed. He was dreaming about finding his own ability. He seemed jealous of me that I had an ability and he didn't. He was probably too human. After all, he never seemed to want to hunt, and he was a guy. Guy half-breeds of sorts were just too human. My mom and I weren't very human. The wolf-people were all very human, except for Leah. She was different somehow.

He turned over in his sleep.

"Conan," I whispered. "Conan, wake up."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mommy?"

"No, Jasmine. Mommy and Daddy left a little bit ago, I think. They're not home."

"They left us here?" His eyes welled with dramatic tears.

"Don't be such a crybaby. They'll be back. If they're not, we'll go find them, okay?" I looked at my alarm clock. It was 7:00. "If they're not back by 10, we'll go. Get dressed. I'll find breakfast."

I slid out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Cereal would be good. I climbed up onto the counter and grabbed two bowls and poured cereal into them. I jumped down and got the milk. "Are you dressed yet?" I called.

He walked out in his underwear and a shirt. "No. I can't find my pants."

I sighed. "Your cereal's on the counter. I'll find your pants."

As soon as I found a pair of Conan's shorts, I rolled them up and pelted them at his head.

"Ow." He rubbed his head.

Just as Conan was sitting down again to eat his cereal, the door unlocked.

"Shh. We don't want to wake them." I saw my dad put his finger over his lips.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" I shouted.

They turned to us. "Are you two eating cereal?"

Conan nodded, his mouth full of food. "Amine a me oo."

"I made him food," I translated. "We woke up a little bit ago and decided to eat some breakfast before you showed up. We're going to the Uley's, right?"

"Um, sure," my mom replied thoughtlessly. "Yeah." She touched my dad's arm softly.

I finished my cereal and placed my bowl in the sink. "Okay, so we're gonna go see the Uley's, and then can you drop us off at Brennar's? I wanna talk to him."

"Of course, sweetie. Just wait until Chris is done." My father walked over to see how much was left in his bowl.

Conan lifted the bowl and poured the contents into his bottomless mouth. "Ah done." He smiled. "Let's go."


	13. Hate That Kid

**Okay, so I'm going to start posting chapters a lot more often. Btw, if you have any stories of your own, put me on story alert and I'll read the Twilight ones. I want to read more. **

Jasmine's POV

When we got to the Cullen house, Aunt Rosalie was sitting on the couch as usual with Damon in her arms. My parents left to talk to Carlisle with Aunt Alice, and Conan went to find Uncle Emmett.

I plopped down next to Aunt Rose. Damon lifted his head and reached for me.

"Here. Why don't you hold him for a second while I find his bottle." She placed him in my arms.

He started grabbing at my shirt, trying to lower it to his mouth.

"I feel oddly violated," I commented.

Grandma Bella turned around to look at me, and sighed. "Rose," she called. "Hurry up with that bottle!"

She flew out of the kitchen, bottle in hand. She took Damon back into her own arms to nurse him. "He's just thirsty, is all."

"He was trying to nurse on Jasmine."

She rolled her eyes. "He was thirsty."

My mom peeked her head out of the door. "Jasmine, we're leaving for the Uley's in a minute. Get your brother."

I jumped off the couch to find Conan. "Conan, we're leaving in a minute!" I opened the last door I had seen him enter.

A loud scream echoed through the house. I turned around to see Damon wailing at the top of his lungs. I walked over to him and he stopped, cooing again.

"He's not thirsty. He just wants you."

I picked him up again. "You can't go with us to the Uley's. They don't like vampires there."

Grandpa Edward groaned. "Just take him. Rosalie and Emmett need to hunt. He'll be okay."

_Grandpa, I don't wanna take him! I want to spend some quality time with Chris without my baby cousin interfering._

"Chris is only a baby himself, you know that, right?"

I nodded. _My dad's gonna age him a little so we can hang out, though. It would be convenient if Damon wasn't there._

"Okay, Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett are hunting, so grab Damon. Let's go."

I scowled. _Conan, you're staying with him._

_He likes you better._

I stuck my tongue out at him, lifted my cousin into my arms, and walked out the door.

When we finally got to Chris's, I gave Damon to my mom to hold.

"Yeah, I'm not holding him. He's yours to play with."

"I wanna talk to Chris." I stomped my foot in impatience. "Daddy, you're gonna age us both to eight, right?"

He nodded. "Sure, honey. But I'm not holding Damon either."

Conan scoffed. "Just age him, too. I'll play blocks with him or something while Jasmine and Chris do whatever they're doing."

Emily opened the door. "Hiya Ren! Hey Jake, Conan, Jasmine. Sam's changing Chris's diaper."

"Okay." My mom walked in, and the four of us followed her in.

"Baby changed," Sam announced, walking in to greet us.

"Just set him on the floor, Sam."

Sam frowned, and then placed Chris on the floor next to Damon and me.

My dad nodded, and Chris, Conan, Damon, and I grew a bit. Conan, Chris, and I were eight. Damon was four.

Chris stood up and hugged me, smiling. "Jasmine."

"Back off," a voice sounded behind me.

I turned around, confused.

"Back off of her. She's mine." Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

I laughed. "Damon, you don't understand. I belong to Chris. I belong with Chris. He's my best friend. You're just my cousin of sorts. It's not like that."

"It could be."

My parents eyed each other, alarmed.

"It's not." Chris approached the toddler. I noticed he was a good deal taller than Damon.

"I'm better for her, and you know it."

Chris shook his head. "You're a leech. My dad's friends told me so."

Damon turned to me. "I could want you in ways this mutt could never. I love you, Jasmine."

I was speechless. What could I say? "I'm sorry, Damon. It's not gonna be like that."

"Can you at least think about it? Or are you just going to settle down with someone without playing the field?"

"I have no needs to play the field. I'm happy."

My dad shook his head. "I'm leaving. I can't do this. I'm not staying to listen to Bella's granddaughter make the decision I wanted Bella to. Not that I'm unhappy she didn't, but I wonder. I can't stay."

"So what's it gonna be, wolfie?" Damon challenged.

I felt a sharp pain in Chris's chest. He began shaking violently and shuddered.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Dad! Wait! Make him a baby! Quick!"

My arms loosened and I swept him up before he fell. I turned to Emily. "I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to. I probably won't be back for a while.

_You're not coming back?_ The bundle in Emily's arms whimpered.

"I don't know. I don't want to force anything you're too young for. I will come back. Someday. Maybe soon. But I really can't bring Damon and you together. Too dangerous." I ran my fingers through his curly hair and followed my dad out the door.

Jacob's POV

As soon as we got home, Renesmee put the kids to bed. "Daddy and I are going to head to Grandma and Grandpa's for a bit. We'll be home later though, alrighty?"

"Uh huh."

"Sure thing, Mom."

She tiptoed out of their room. _Let's get that brat back to his parents so we can plot on how to kill him. _I had never seen such a angry look on her delicate face.

We got to the Cullen's place pretty quickly. Ren went to get rid of Damon while I entered Bella and Edward's room. I could hear that they weren't doing anything, so now was as good a time as any to talk to Bella.

"Bells?" I knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Jake. Door's unlocked."

She was sitting on the bed reading Wuthering Heights. I could've sworn she'd already read that a few dozen times.

"Six point five dozen, to be exact. She loves it." Edward's voice echoed from the closet.

Bella smirked. "Yeah. So I'm guessing you wanna talk about what happened at the Uley's?"

Edward had already told her. "Yeah. That was painful, knowing that I was Damon. I can't believe I was like that with you. I hate that kid."

"Don't say that, Jacob Black. He's still your nephew. You don't hate him."

"Actually, he's my cousin, and I think I hate him almost as much as Ren does."

Bella laughed. "There is no hate in my daughter's body."

I shook my head. "Stay quiet. When she walks in, listen to the first sentence she says."

At that moment, she slammed open the bedroom door. "I fucking hate that kid."

"Language!" Edward and Bella shouted.

"Sorry. I fucking dislike that kid."

Bella shook her head. "He can't be that bad."

"Oh yes, he can, Mom. Imagine Rosalie's pigheadedness mixed with Jake's determination to be your one several years ago mixed with Emmett's love of sex."

I watched Bella's expression change from amusement to fear and disgust. "Oh my. He's gonna be a creepy vampire stalker."

"I take personal offense to that. That's what Rose and Esme used to call me."

"You were kinda creepy, dude. Take it from me." Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, you know what? It's a little creepy when you get turned on by the porn in your head. Even Emmett isn't turned on by that. And it's your own daughter."

"Ew!" Renesmee shrieked. "Dad, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm seventeen, Renesmee. I don't know whether to be turned on by said porn or be disgusted and scarred forever. You two have good sex."

"I'm leaving. Damon can do whatever the hell he wants to my daughter. Just as long as he doesn't as he doesn't turn into you." I jumped up and out the door with Renesmee behind me.


	14. Newbies

**Sorry this took so long. I've been getting constant nagging from RecklessRik, who happens to be my alter ego of sorts and stuff. Yeah. **

Ren's POV

"Alice?" I found her sitting on the couch next to Rose. "Does Carlisle have the baby ready?"

"Oh, yeah." She stood up. "And he even has the surrogate set up. She's a lawyer in Port Angeles, and her husband works with Carlisle, although he doesn't know any of us. Carlisle says he knows exactly what he's doing, so the genetics shouldn't be an issue, even though you're giving it to a surrogate."

I grinned. I hadn't even voiced my opinion that the baby be carried by another surrogate for my own baby's safety.

"I saw you think it. Carlisle has it all worked out. You ready to get pregnant again?"

"No," I admitted. "Not really. Is there a way Carlisle can perform the operation without me?"

"Of course. Probably healthier anyway. For all involved." Alice nodded.

"Okay, thanks."

That night, Jake and I went home to discuss the morning to come.

"We can't do the same thing we did last time. It'll be obvious something's fishy. The staff there knows the name Vanessa Masen and isn't going to believe us if we tell them it's my name. Something different. A different last name."

"No Cullen and no Masen. How about Black?" Jake smirked. "Why isn't that your real last name?"

I giggled. "Because we're foolish young souls who had sex before marriage."

"Nothing wrong with that. What about your first name? You gonna be Vanessa Black?"

"I could always go as Renesmee Black." I shrugged.

"Or we could just give you a random name."

"I've always liked the name Victoria." I knew it was a name from my mom's past, and I had wanted it as my name as a young child.

"Anything but that. There was a bad vampire who wanted to avenge Bella for her mate's death, who had tried to kill Bella also. Not a good name." He smiled. "Bree. Bree Black."

"Bree?" That seemed like a reasonable name. And at least I knew why the name Victoria was so potent in my mom's memory.

"Yeah. And why don't you go as Carlisle's sister? You're now married to a Jacob Black, but your maiden name is Cullen."

"And you're my husband, of course. We'll need Edward, though. How are we going to get him there? He sure can't be my dad then. He'd be old and it would make no sense. We'll talk it over in the morning, okay? I'm gonna go take a nap. All three of the half-humans need to sleep, not just the little ones." I grinned. "You gonna join me in bed?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nah, I'll let ya sleep. Imma go for a jog in the woods. Maybe catch myself a bear or two." He clicked his tongue. "Yum."

When Jake woke me up the next morning, I woke up the twins and we headed out.

Before we even stepped into the driveway, Esme hurried out to grab Jasmine and Conan and drag them into the house as Jasper raced Jacob and me in after them.

"Okay, Carlisle's at the hospital. We need you guys to be ready to go in a half hour."

We all met in the living room to quickly discuss plans.

"Jacob and I decided that I could be Carlisle's sister named Bree newly married to a Jacob Black but I had kids of my own as a teen which our parents were very against and I had gotten my tubes tied but want a child with Jake how does that sound?" I gasped for breath.

"Great!" Alice giggled. "Edward and Jasper can be your kids."

Conan grumbled under his breath.

Jasmine put her arm around her brother. "It's okay." Then they both froze and started looking around the room in wonder.

I saw Edward nudge my mom. "Bella, love, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, why? Do you need me for something?"

"You're not shielding anyone? I can't hear anything."

Conan and Jasmine glanced at Emmett and shuddered in disgust. "Gross."

Realization struck. My mouth flew open in surprise. "Dad, Conan stole your ability. Conan, what's everybody thinking?"

He pointed to Emmett, "Sex," Alice, "Money," Bella, "Sex," Esme, "Money," and Jasmine, "A dog."

My mom stifled a giggle. "That sounds familiar. Sex, money, sex, money, random animal." She grinned at my dad, who smiled back.

"It does seem that way. And he can even hear Bella."

"No, she left." Jasmine piped up. Of course she would be able to hear everything Conan did.

"Hmm. What if I take Jasmine and Conan, my real children, with me to the hospital with Jake? He'll age everyone around and Alice can dress us up."

A quick nod from Alice and Jacob confirmed it. "Okay, let's go."

Rosalie dragged Jasmine and me away first to do our hair and makeup, as usual. She gave Jasmine wavy pigtails with pink scrunchies and gave her some light pink chapstick. She gave me a mature but simple updo and light, natural makeup. "Now go. I think Alice is almost done with the guys. I have to fix their hair."

Sure enough, they came out at the same time I did. Jacob looked uncomfortable in a button down and Dockers, and Conan's outfit was typical six year old attire, just as it needed to be."Jake, you're late twenties. Conan's six."

He nodded and they became as I wished.

Jasmine and I hurried into Alice's room. She threw a bundle of clothes into each of our arms. "Dress."

We did as she asked, quickly. Jasmine wore a pink spaghetti strap dress, and I had some baby blue sport suit. I shook my head and went to meet the guys outside.

"I'm twenty-three, and Jasmine's six." We each aged appropriately. "And we're off."

Conan's POV

When we got into the car, Mom started telling us all the rules we needed to follow.

"If anybody asks, your names are Jasmine and Conan Brandon and you're both six. I'm your mom, and you call my boyfriend Jake or Jacob. He's not your dad. If they ask who your dad is, tell them you're not allowed to know. Conan, don't use your ability unless I tell you to. Jasmine, don't tell your brother what to do. And you have to call Carlisle Uncle Carlisle. He's my brother. Be polite and don't fight with each other. Jasmine, don't complain that you're thirsty. Everybody got it?"

Jasmine nodded. "Uh huh." _This should be fun. _

_You could say that again. _I rolled my eyes. _But at least I have an ability._

Jasmine nodded again. _Cool you._

_Jealous much?_

_Of you, mutt? Never._

_I'm not any more of a mutt than you, Jasmine._

_Yeah. You're a guy. You never wanna drink blood like I do. You're a mutt._

_I'm a wolf-vampire. Just like you._

_Fine. _She scowled. _Have it your way._

"Are you two fighting?" Dad scolded. How did he know?

"Don't do that. It looks bad. And agree with whatever I say, alright?" Mom reminded us again.

We both nodded.

"Okay. We're here."

As soon as we got into the waiting area, a nurse brought us in to see Carlisle.

_Jasmine, do you think Carlisle knows who we are?_

_I don't know. There's gotta be a way to tell him, though._

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" A voice came from behind us.

Without turning around, my mom smiled. "No, I know who I'm looking for. But if you see Dr. Cullen, can you tell him his sister Bree, her husband Jacob Black, and her two kids Jasmine and Conan Brandon are here?" She turned around then.

"Bree! I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you from behind." Carlisle came up and hugged my mom.

"Wow, Carlisle. I didn't recognize your voice. It's been so long. Ever since Mom and Dad kicked me out, I've been everywhere. It's been, what, like six years? Did you ever meet Jake?"

Carlisle grinned. This was how he was getting his information. "No, didn't you have just a private wedding?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't remember if I'd ever brought him home to meet you and the parents. Guess not. Is the surrogate here?"

"Yes, she's right this way." He led us to another room where a woman in her thirties was sitting with another doctor, who I assumed to be her husband.

"Bree, family, this is Alison and Jose Morales. Mr. Morales is a good friend of mine and we work together often."

Mom extended her hand, and Dad extended his toward the friendly couple. "Hi. This is Conan, my son, and Jasmine, my daughter. It's a long story of how I have them."

"Oh, well, I believe we have some time while Dr. Cullen gets prepared for the operation. Tell me a little about yourself." Alison scooted over on the bench to allow us all to sit.

"Well, when I was sixteen, I was dating this guy, James Brandon. I thought we were in love, and our relationship was very deep, even from a young age. James was actually something like twenty-eight when I was sixteen, but I loved him anyway. I realized I was pregnant two months before I turned seventeen. My parents were outraged, and Carlisle was also. Carlisle was always very protective of me. My parents let me stay at home until Jasmine and Conan were born, and then she kicked me out with the promise that I would get a certain surgery that meant I wouldn't be able to have kids. At the same time, James decided he didn't want anything to do with them, and I didn't have the money to hire a lawyer, so it was just whatever."

Alison and Juan nodded.

"But, about a year ago, I met Jake, and he is just the best. He's caring of me, the kids, and I know he loves me. We're married, and I want to have his child, but, as I said, I can't get pregnant."

"Aw, honey, well I will carry him or her for you. Hopefully, this will allow me to carry own child in the future."

My mom smiled. She was really well rehearsed in her story. I had started to believe it myself, when I knew it wasn't true.

"Well, I didn't want to force Bree to do this just so we could have a kid, but it'll be nice." My dad wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, to which she blushed.

"Yeah, Jacob's great. It's nice to finally have a dad." Jasmine flashed her little-kid smile, dimples and all. "I've never had a real dad before. But he's really nice. He used to take me and Conan out to eat, just the three of us, so he could get to know us real good." She was also well rehearsed. She sounded more mature than that when we were born.

_You and Mom are really well rehearsed._

_No, we're just smarter than you._

Carlisle returned a moment later. "Okay, everything is ready. I'll perform the surgery now. Bree, did you want to stay for after the surgery to chat some more?"

She gave Jasmine and me a quick look of question.

We were both shaking our heads.

"I'm hungry. Can we go get some burgers?" I crossed my arms over my stomach like I was hungry. I really just wanted to get out of there. I was tired of following my parents on all of their adult stuff.

"Yeah, we can come back tomorrow, right?" Jasmine asked. "Because I could use a drink. And I'm too short to use the vending machine. I need one of you."

My parents, Carlisle, and I all understood what she really meant, but we pretended as if we didn't.

"Yeah, let's go to McDonalds or something. You can get a soda there." My dad put his arms on our heads, too tall to put them on our shoulders.

"Dad, I'm not an armrest," Jasmine and I said in unison. We giggled.

He laughed. "No, you're not. Let's go."

**Long chapter, huh? Worth the wait? No, probably not. **


	15. Secrets

**I love you guys. All of you are so awesome! 3 Sorry it's been taking so long. I was reading possibly one of the best fan fictions I've ever read in my life and it kinda consumed my time. Sorry ): Note: I will post a link to all of my favorite stories at the end of this story.**

Jake's POV

The next day, Ren and I went back to the hospital without the kids.

"Bree, Jacob, there's something important I need to tell you." Carlisle ushered us over to a corner to speak to us quietly.

"She's growing quickly. I didn't realize that by taking part of the human aspect of her out, I would make her grow and develop as quickly as Renesmee did. I feel so stupid." Carlisle's voice was not one decibel higher than a whisper.

"You're not stupid, Dr. Cullen." Remembering to look human, I shifted my weight awkwardly. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"Maybe we should be honest," Ren suggested. "They'll never have to know." It was obvious who the 'they' she was referring to were. The Volturi would have no reason to check in on Dr. Morales and his wife. After all, Charlie knew, and he was still human.

Carlisle looked at us apprehensively. "I don't know. I wish there was some way to communicate with the people at home."

Renesmee looked at me quickly. "Jake, how far can the wolves hear each other? Approximately."

"A few hundred miles. Before you were born, I was somewhere in central Canada, and I could still hear Seth. Why?"

She lay her hand on my arm. _Jasmine. Try as hard as you can to talk to her._

"She can't hear me unless she tries."

"Or you do. Try, Jacob. It can't hurt."

I did. I reached out as far as I could with my thoughts, trying to get them into my daughter's brain.

_Daddy? _A faint thought came at me. Jasmine could hear me.

_Yes, honey, it's Daddy. I need you to get everyone in the same room so I can talk to them. I guess Grandpa Edward's not listening to us, so we need to talk through you._

Her thoughts came stronger this time. She was making an effort. _Yeah, he's upstairs with Grandma Bella. They're even louder than Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. But I'll try to get everyone's attention._

I cringed. "Your parents are getting it on upstairs, and so are Rose and Em, but Jasmine's going to try and get their attention. Everyone's attention."

Nessie smiled. "Typical."

'_Kay, what's up? _I could see everyone in the background of her thoughts.

I relayed for her our entire conversation with Carlisle and I heard her recite it back to the family.

_All right, now try to just listen and keep open ears. I'll get what info I need._

She acted as messenger for everything they were saying. Bella didn't see the issue with telling them. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were extremely against it, Emmett sided with Rose for no better option, and Esme thought we should do whatever we thought was best.

"Bella thinks there's no problem. Esme thinks you should do whatever you think is best. Emmett doesn't care, but he's siding with Rose so he won't get in trouble. Everybody else, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rose, they all say not to tell him. Three that are okay with it, four that aren't. We both think it's okay, so that's five to four. Tell them. Need to know only, though."

Carlisle nodded, and the three of us ambled back to where Alexandra and Jose were waiting.

As soon as we walked in, Jose stood up sternly. "Carlisle, what is going on? Ever since the surgery, my wife has felt sick as a dog. What explanation can you give? I would diagnose her myself, but I've never seen this before."

Carlisle sighed. "Jose, you know I can't really lie to you. I've known you for a few years and we've become close." He paused. "So I will tell you."

"Please do. What went wrong?"

Carlisle glanced at Ren, and then me. "Nothing went wrong. Something just went too right." He tore off the latex glove and extended his hand. "Shake my hand."

Jose did so. His grasp turned his face into wonder. "What? How? Who are you? What are you?"

Carlisle nudged Ren forward. "Show him everything I say."

She smiled and complied, leaving one hand on my arm so I could see everything as well. We all knew she didn't need the physical contact, but I thought, and I guessed that Carlisle did as well, that it may have helped him understand a little.

"I'm not human." We saw an image of Carlisle human, with blue eyes and warm skin.

"I haven't been since the 1700's. I was changed at the age of 23." A human squirmed in pain, but there was no hint as to what caused the pain.

"It was a painful transformation from the first bite." Now a mysterious vampire was biting human Carlisle.

Jose gulped loudly. "Vampire. Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not. I'm not like the rest." I saw a golden eyed Carlisle sink his teeth into a deer while a red eyed James sunk his into Bella. That stung.

"I am compassionate. Jose, if I were thirsty enough to want to kill you, would I be able to work, here, in a hospital? With blood in weakened bodies? I am different." This time the entire family was shown human and not.

"This child," Alexandra started, "is one of you?"

"Not exactly." Renesmee smiled. "She will look human and have warm skin, like me, but she isn't human. Nor am I. My father is a vampire, and my mother was not one until after I was born. She was human before and is a vampire now."

"Please forgive me, both of you, for not being honest with you. There are laws that prevent us from telling humans that we exist. There are severe consequences for not obeying."

"We understand." Alexandra nodded. "But I'm afraid to carry this baby any longer. She's already grown so much, and I don't know what birthing techniques would be required. I'm actually frightened by the speed of her growth. How big will she get?"

"Same size as a normal baby. My mom carried me for a month and a half before I delivered myself. I suppose that's the normal way we do it, but it's not safe if you want your life to continue. I suppose we could birth the normal way, right now."

"N-now?" Jose's eyes were wide with fright.

"It's okay. Some of us have abilities beyond typical means. I'm included in that, as is Renesmee. My ability is to age things and also make them bigger or smaller. It's not safe for me to just make the baby smaller, but I can age her to the point of childbirth and we can just deliver her now, if you wish." I shrugged.

I could see the skepticism in her eyes.

"Watch." I made Renesmee six, myself sixteen, and Carlisle fifty as Alexandra and Jose watched in awe.

"See?" I changed everyone back and glanced at Carlisle. "Should she, you know, feed it before she gives birth?"

Carlisle and Renesmee both nodded. "Yeah. Good idea."

Carlisle reached up and grabbed a lidded cup of blood with a bendy straw for Alexandra. "Drink."

She sniffed the contents, not knowing what it was. "Is this blood?"

"Yes. Don't worry. It's just to confirm that the baby will be healthy. It'll taste good now. I wouldn't suggest drinking it in large quantities after this, though."

She smiled and took a few sips. "It has a salty, metallic sweetness that's not altogether terrible. I rather like it."

She put in down when she had drunk 12 of the 16 oz. "I can't drink any more. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Jake, you wanna take care of it?" He nodded to me as spoke.

I concentrated on the baby, aging it slowly. Alexandra's body probably couldn't handle a sudden change.

Ren grabbed the cup and offered it to me. _Here. Drink._

"Thanks." I downed the contents, my first experience tasting human blood. It was good, but sickening at the same time. I still thought vampires who drank human blood were cruel.

Alexandra's belly reached the full four centimeters.

"Good. Now dilate her to ten, please. Labor should follow smoothly."

Sure enough, an hour later, another beautiful baby girl was born to the Cullen clan, this one a Whitlock.

As soon as Alexandra was fully recovered, Carlisle, Ness, and I sat down to talk with them.

"Now, you can't tell anyone who or what we are."

"We know." Alexandra nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't dream of telling. I just have one question. Are you two who you say you are?" She pointed to Ness and me.

"Sort of. My name is Renesmee. I'm six years old, and Jasmine and Conan are both a year old. They're our true kids. The baby that you carried was for Alice, if you know that name." She shrugged

"Of course." Jose smiled. "Alice is wonderful. So this is her baby?"

We nodded. "Uh huh. Carlisle, is she ready to go home?" I turned to him.

A nurse brought the clean baby out as I finished my sentence. "Dr. Cullen, something's wrong with this baby. I suppose Bree and Jacob can take her home though."

He smiled disarmingly. "I see nothing wrong. Wonderful. I'll let them go."


	16. Damon's True Colors

**Okay, so I kinda developed writer's block for this next chapter. And I thought of another FF I wanna do, and I started that. I probably won't be able to update both at the same time, so it's being put off in favor of finishing this. I'm having trouble with fillers, though, so this story is too plotline-ish. Not enough "other" stuff. Oh well. I'm going to stop complaining. **

Ren's POV

I stepped out of the car, Camila nestled in my arms. She was attempting to bite my wrist, but was just managing to gnaw on it uncomfortably.

"Camila!" A voice shrieked, and with a whoosh of wind, she was snatched out of my arms by her mother and everyone disappeared into the house.

I looked at Jacob and frowned. "Let's go inside and see if Camila and Damon can get along."

We stepped into the house and Camila already had a clear baby bottle in her mouth filled with blood. Her black eyes blinked hungrily as she drank it in.

When the bottle was empty, she pulled away with a blank stare.

I looked at my dad nervously as he watched her in amazement.

"She's psychic," he whispered. "She sees the future. But she can't see us. She sees herself and Jasmine and Conan and Damon and Renesmee. She doesn't see us."

"Like an opposite." Rosalie smiled. "The opposite children. If the mother has an ability, the daughter has it in reverse. Alice sees humans and vampires, and Camila sees half-breeds."

"Is she communicating with you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. She wants to be older, to be able to speak freely. Jacob, make her eight like your kids."

Alice gently set her down as she grew.

Camila's hair was black like her mom's, but it was shoulder length and straight. Her black eyes remained their color despite the blood she had just drunk. She looked around at us, and then her eyes set on my abdomen. She giggled. "Renesmee, name your daughter Lorraine. I like her ability. Lorraine fits well."

"I, um, I'm having a girl?"

Camila nodded. "Of course. Are you planning on betting against me? I wouldn't, if I were you." She smirked.

I grinned. "Okay, Camila. Her name's Lorraine. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah. Make sure Conan stays away from Brennar if he's in the age group of thirteen to seventeen. I'm sure Jacob would hate to lose a son so early."

"Hey. Don't say things like that. Okay?" Alice scolded. "It's not nice."

"Sorry," Camila apologized.

Jasmine came wandering out of the next room. "Camila!" She ran and gave her cousin a hug. "Do you wanna go play dolls with me?"

She nodded. "Okay, that sounds fun. Where's Damon? I wanna meet 'im."

"He's in the next room playing dolls also. He's Ken. I'm Kelly. We saved Barbie for you. Conan's playing with the toy trucks."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." They disappeared behind the door again.

_Rose, does it scare you that your son is playing dolls with my daughter and Alice's daughter?_

"Not at all. I'm okay with his choices. He's playing with Ken anyway." She snickered. "But, somehow, I don't think Jasmine's been applying the 'no looking while I dress Kelly' rule. I don't know if he likes what he sees or not, though."

"He does, Rosalie. His thoughts resemble those of the guys I saved Bella from when we first met. He's quite fascinated by the female form. Jasmine, don't let him take off your shirt! Okay, good girl." Edward shook his head.

Jacob looked at Rosalie and scowled. "What is your son doing to my daughter?" Wow, after all we've been through with them, Jake and Rose still wouldn't get along.

My dad laughed. "Yeah, I know, right?"

Rosalie folded her arms over her chest. "Who said that my son started it? Maybe your daughter was being a slut."

"A slut? You're one to talk, Rosalie. My daughter has respect for her body."

"Are you implying that I give out my body like it's homework help? The only guy I've slept with in decades has been Emmett. It's not my fault that my son takes after his sexually eager ways. He's more mature than you, I suppose. How old were you when you lost your virginity? Twenty-three?"

"Maturity has nothing to do with how young you were when you lost your virginity. We all agree that Edward's very mature, and he was seventy-seven."

"Ok, that's it. Rose, make sure your son keeps his hands off of Jasmine, and we'll make sure Jasmine doesn't do anything to make him think she feels that way about him when Chris has obviously imprinted on her. My father is a prude-ass; let's get over it." I threw up my hands. Jacob and Rosalie were not going to fight. This house was home to fourteen vampires, two of whom could possibly explode into a canine form if angered. No tension was allowed. I exhaled and calmed Rose. Jake would automatically quit if I wanted him to.

She growled softly under her breath. "Fine."

Camila, Jasmine, and Conan walked out of the room. "We heard you arguing. We don't want to start anything." Jasmine eyed her brother cautiously.

Conan nodded in submission. "Yeah, I'll protect Jasmine if I need to. But Damon's not a bad kid. He's just, well, he's weird. He's not like us. I can tell. He's different. More mature. He seems like the creepy forty-year-old a lot of people have in their neighborhoods. He won't do anything to Jasmine, I promise. Wolf's honor. I don't know that he would, either."

"Of course I wouldn't." Damon walked out into the living room with all of us. "You know, I don't appreciate having my family talk about me behind my back."

"Sorry," Jake apologized briefly, still scowling. "But I'm not going to promise it won't happen again."

Damon's defiant eyes met Jacob's for a moment. "Fine. Then I won't promise you that I won't touch Jasmine again. But you can be sure that I won't put a finger on her as long as she stays away from that flea bag Uley."

"And what happens if she can't?" I asked. Staying away from someone that had imprinted on her was difficult. I would know.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked.

Conan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It's all talk. But she's going to stay away from Chris if she can nevertheless."

Edward gasped as his ability returned. "Conan, remind me to have you do that more often. It's almost as refreshing as it is scary."


End file.
